


The Boarding House (Boys)

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BoardingHouse!AU, College!AU, Forever Single Lee Chan, M/M, failed attempt at crack, roommates!AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: Labingtatlong tao.Anim na istorya.Nagsigawan.Nanghalik.Nagkalinawan.Nalasing.Napaamin.Naiwan.At pamilyang nabuo sa loob ng isang tahanan.





	1. Labingtatlong Tao sa Iisang Tahanan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tagalog SVT fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. ❤

**Seungcheol Choi**

  * Major in Architecture
  * Rich kid pero di halata (sir, ayusin mo naman pagdadamit mo, sir.)
  * Laging tagatabas at tagawalis ng damo sa labas ng  boarding house.
  * “Yung totoo, kyah, haciendero o hardinero?” - Seungkwan



 

 **Jeonghan Yoon**  

  * Major in Psychology
  * From a middle class fam somewhere sa Baguio.
  * "Nasobrahan sa lamig kaya manhid" -Jisoo ( _aw okay lang yan, seungcheol. he’ll come around.)_
  * Resident nanay sa boarding house.



 

**Jisoo Hong**

  * Major in Film
  * Your resident anime boy na kababata ni Jeonghan from Baguio (pero hindi sya manhid).
  * Anak ng farmer. Marami laging lettuce na dala kada uuwi from provice.
  * Santo.. Daw.. sabi ni Seokmin… Uhm….



 

**Junhui Wen**

  * Transferee from Minghao's hometown
  * Fine Arts, Major in Sketching and Painting  (Dude, bro, pare, he’s so fine kasi.)
  * "Tropa” ni Minghao.
  * From a family who owns some of the Chinese Restaurants sa Binondo.



 

 **Soonyoung Kwon**  

  * Major in Chemical Engineering.
  * Representative from Rizal.
  * “Layo ng byahe kingina hassle."
  * Works as a part-time barista in a coffee shop.
  * Lowkey likes Jihoon.
  * Also Soonyoung: “dude bakla ako for u”



 

**Wonwoo Jeon**

  * That one guy na akala mo Lit Major kasi mahilig sya magbasa pero Computer Science major sya.
  * “HE IS LIT THO” - Mingyu
  * Working student, part-timer sa fullybooked. *acts surprised*
  * Ninang nya may ari ng boarding house kaya libre tira sya.
  * Rich kid from Alabang pero sabi ng tatay nya “you need to know how it feels like to earn your own money" kaya sya din nagbabayad ng tuition nya.
  * SOBRANG CRUSH NI MINGYU TO



 

**Jihoon Lee**

  * Double Major. Music Composition and Psychology.  
  * R I C H AF (pero ayaw tumira sa kanila kasi “independent” daw siya.)
  * From South.
  * Always visits Soonyoung’s workplace pero andun daw sya kasi tahimik, good place to study and write. W E H
  * Andun talaga sya kasi ang cute ni Soonyoung sa uniform nya. (Same, Jihoon. Same.)



 

**Mingyu Kim**

  * FINE ARTS, MAJOR IN MULTIMEDIA ARTS AND ANIMATION KASI DUDE WOW SO FINE (DIBA WONWOO???)
  * from a middle class fam somewhere in Bataan.
  * Estudyante sa umaga, Uber Driver sa gabi.
  * Grad gift sa kanya yung car na pinag-ipunan ng ofw parents nya kasi valedictorian sya. *SEAL CLAP*
  * Hatid sundo si Wonu anytime kasi “hassle pa pag nagcommute ka same lang naman tayo ng way” L U L MINGYU



 

**Seokmin Lee**

  * Major in Psychology
  * YOUR RESIDENT SUNSHINE (SIGE AWAYIN NIYO UUBUSIN NG BUONG TROPA LAHI NIYO.)
  * From a middle class family in Davao.
  * Greets everyone good morning kahit 1pm na sya gumising.
  * Believes Hong Jisoo is a saint. (please protect this child.)



 

**Minghao Xu**

  * Major in Accountancy (hA AKALA NYO HA )
  * Mingyu’s bff since highschool pero wag nyo sya tanungin idedeny nya lang.
  * Tropa nya lang “daw” si Junhui pero “bakit magkaholding hands kayo pumasok ng boarding house kahapon” - Soonyoung.
  * Works as an SA sa faculty.



 

**Seungkwan Boo**

  * Majors in Psychology and is planning to go to med school.
  * Works as a part-time baker sa coffee shop where Soonyoung works.
  * LA UNION REPRESENT.
  * Batang dagat ((sIR BAT ANG GANDA NG SKIN MO ANONG SIKRETO MO????))
  * Looks clumsy but wait till you saw him surf his way into your heart ((hansol is shaking))



 

**Hansol Choi**

  * Majors in Music Composition
  * YOUR RESIDENT AKALA MO EXCHANGE STUDENT PERO HALF-HALF PALA KAYA MUKHANG FOREIGNER.
  * Batang May Laban HAHAHA jk
  * Also from La Union. Seungkwan's childhood ~~sweetheart~~ best friend.
  * Laging nalulunod kaya lagi din siya sinesave ni Seungkwan (and that's how he fell in love at the age of 13.)



  
**Chan Lee**  

  * Major in Architecture and Dance.
  * Anak ni Jeonghan. The end.
  * Kinakapatid ni Jeonghan.
  * "Chan, sinong favorite mong kyah?” “Ikaw, kyah jeonghan -___-" "Ako? That’s right. Good good”
  * Walang jowa kasi sabi ni Kyah Jeonghan baby pa sya [angery reax]



 

[This is just an intro to who or what they are and hindi ko pa naiisip kung saan silang pumapasok na university pero the setting is in Manila and they are thirteen boys who lives in one boarding house and became a family then chaos (love stories) ensues. Enjoy reading!]


	2. Nagsigawan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Si Jeonghan na nagpaplantsa._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Jeonghan na laging nakaputi._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Jeonghan na roommate at kaibigan ni Seungcheol._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Seungcheol na laging nagtatabas ng damo._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Seungcheol na ang gwapo kahit nakashorts at shirt lang._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Seungcheol na in love kay Jeonghan._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Paano na nga ba?_

_O kay tagal din kitang minahal._

_O kay tagal kitang mamahalin._

 

 

_8:32am_

Tumatagos sa mga kurtina ang mainit na sikat ng araw na nagpagising kay Seungcheol mula sa mahimbing niyang tulog. Ramdam niya ang pagtama nito sa braso niya at rinig niya ang pagtakbo ng bintilador sa paanan niya pero hindi nito mapawi ang init kaya naman sa limang minuto na nakapikit siya, napagdesisyunan niya na gigising na siya.

 

At sa lahat ng desisyon ni Seungcheol, naisip niya na ito ang pinakamaganda na nagawa niya dahil isang anghel ang bumungad sa kanya pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng mga mata niya. Hindi niya napigilan ang ngiti na agad naipinta sa mukha niya nang sumalubong sa paningin niya si Jeonghan. Si Jeonghan na roommate niya. Si Jeonghan na kaibigan niya. Si Jeonghan na mahal niya. _Pero please lang wag niyo sabihin sa kanya kasi si Seungcheol lang may alam noon. Dahil sa mata ni Jeonghan, mag-dude lang sila. Sad._

 

Hindi pa napapansin ng roommate niya na gising na siya, nanatili itong nakatulala sa kawalan. Magulo ang buhok nito, sign na kakagising lang din nito at ang suot nitong puting t-shirt na kahit may tapon ng kape sa may neckline ay mukha pa rin malinis. Dahil ayan si Jeonghan Yoon. Kahit yata pagsuotin mo ito ng basahan ay mukha pa rin itong malinis at maayos.

 

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Seungcheol habang nilalasap niya ang pakiramdam na para bang nasa langit siya at si Jeonghan ang anghel na sumalubong sa kanya. Maliwanag ang lahat, maaliwalas ang hangin, at amoy…. sunog.

 

_Teka._

 

_Akala ko nasa langit ako?_

 

_Bakit amoy impyerno yata?_

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Seungcheol sa naamoy nya at agad-agad siyang napatayo sa pagkakahiga niya nang mapansin ang maitim na usok na ngayon ay pumapalibot sa nakatulala pa rin niyang roommate.

 

“Jeonghan!” sigaw niya. “Jeonghan!” Hindi pa rin ito kumikibo.

 

“Jeonghan! Tangina yung pinaplantsa mo!”

 

Para bang biglang nabuhusan ng tubig si Jeonghan at tumingin muna ito kay Seungcheol na nanlalaki ang mata at saka bumaling sa plantsa na hawak-hawak niya.

 

“Shit shit shit gago shit,” ang lumabas sa maganda nitong labi habang iniangat ang plantsa palayo sa damit na nakalapag sa harap niya. “Aaaaaahhh! Favorite shirt ko ‘to eh,” iyak ng lalaki at napatingin si Seungcheol sa pinaplantsa nito. Isang white t-shirt (kagaya ng suot-suot ni Jeonghan ngayon) ang may isang malaking butas sa gitna, hindi niya napigilan ang pagtawa.

 

“Anong tinatawa mo dyan? Wala na. Wala na talaga.”

 

Kinusot-kusot ni Seungcheol ang mata niya at tumatawa pa din siya habang nagtatanggal siya ng muta. Ramdam niya ang nanlilisik na tingin sa kanya ni Jeonghan. Tumayo si Seungcheol para tanggalin sa saksak ang plantsa at saka siya lumapit kay Jeonghan.

 

“Han,” malambing na tawag niya dito. “Han, puro ganyan t-shirt mo tigilan mo pagiging madrama, ha?” mahinahon na paalala niya dito na para bang bata ang kausap niya. Binigyan niya pa ito ng pat sa ulo bago niya ito ngitian at iwanan para magpunta sa CR dahil kung hindi siya aalis, baka may gawin siya sa mga nakangusong labi ni Jeonghan.

  


“Seungcheol ang aga-aga nagtatabas ka na naman ng damo?” bati ni Jisoo pagkalabas nito ng pintuan. Hindi niya alam kung tatawa ba siya o iiling sa itsura ng kaibigan niya. Mainit ang sikat ng araw pero ito si Seungcheol sa labas, nakasuot ng itim na sando at blue na boxer shorts, tagaktak ang pawis habang nagtatabas ng damo. Tumingin si Jisoo sa katapat na bahay at nakita nya ang dali-daling pag-alis ng babaeng anak ng landlady nila na kanina lang ay pinapanood si Seungcheol sa ginagawa niya. Napailing na talaga siya.

 

Pinunasan ni Seungcheol ang pawis niya gamit ang braso niya bago ngitian si Jisoo.

 

“Ang lago na naman eh,” paliwanag nito. Tumango na lang si Jisoo kahit alam niyang kakatabas lang ni Seungcheol ng mga damo noong nakaraang linggo. “Tabasan mo na din yang bigote at balbas mo, mukha kang gangster. Alis na ko,” paalala niya dito at iniwanan niya na ang kaibigan sa ginagawa nito. Mukhang wala sa kanila ang makakaintindi (at walang nagtatangka magtanong) kung bakit ginawang hobby ni Seungcheol ang pagtatabas ng damo.

  


 

_10:35pm_

Maingay at kabi-kabilang sigawan ang sumalubong sa magkakaibigan pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila ng bar kung saan nagpareserve si Seungcheol para sa birthday ni Jeonghan.

 

 

_“Rupok mo, pre,” asar sa kanya ni Soonyoung at Jihoon nang samahan siya ng dalawa na magpabook ng VIP room sa bar na lagi nila pinupuntahan._

 

_“Ginagastusan mo, mahal ka ba?” dagdag pa ni Jisoo at minsan napapaisip talaga si Seungcheol na baka kailangan na niya humanap ng bagong mga kaibigan._

 

_“Birthday gift ko to sa kanya, okay? As a bro. Bros lang kami. Nanyo eh, tigilan niyo ko.”_

 

_“Ulul, sino niloloko mo?” sagot sa kanya ni Jihoon at napahilamos na lang ng kamay sa mukha niya si Seungcheol. Hindi dapat siya agad-agad nagtitiwala ng mga sikreto niya._

  


Sampung minuto bago mag-alas dose pero wala pa ring Jeonghan na dumadating. Tinignan ni Seungcheol ang phone niya pero wala pa rin text galing sa kaibigan nila. Lasing na si Soonyoung, na nakasandal kay Mingyu dahil mukhang matibay na poste daw ang binata. Sa harapan nila ay nakaupo si Wonwoo na ang sama ng tingin sa dalawa. Maingay na sumasabay sa kanta ang iba habang tahimik na umiinom ng beer niya si Seungcheol. Para saan pa ito kung wala naman si Jeonghan? Kinapa nya ang box sa bulsa ng jacket na suot niya at napabuntong-hininga na lang sya.

 

Umalis na ang mga bunso ng tropa at ang naiwan na lang ay si Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jihoon, Mingyu, Wonwoo at Seokmin nang makarating si Jeonghan, dalawang oras matapos ang pagsalubong nila sa birthday nito. Nahihilo na si Seungcheol dahil nakarami na rin siya at muntik na niya makalimutan kung bakit ba nasa bar sila kung hindi pa dumating ang roommate niya.

 

“Guys! Sorry! Sorry late ako, shit. Where’s everyone?” tanong ni Jeonghan na namumula, kung dahil sa pagod ba o ano, hindi na balak pa alamin ni Seungcheol.

 

  
“Umuwi na. May classes pa bukas sila Chan,” sagot ni Jisoo sa kaibigan.

  


Kumunot ang noo ni Jeonghan at sasagot na sana siya ng may biglang tumabi sa kanya.

 

“Han,” tawag ng bagong dating. Tumingin dito ang kaibigan nila at bakit pakiramdam ni Seungcheol ay kilala niya ‘tong lalaki na ‘to?

 

“Sehun! Nahirapan ka ba mag-park?”

 

Hindi alam ni Seungcheol pero para bang nagdilim ang paningin niya nang maalala niya kung sino ba itong kupal na kasama ni Jeonghan.

  


_“Coups,” tawag ni Jeonghan na nakahiga sa hita niya. Hindi na maramdaman ni Seungcheol ang pakiramdam sa hita niya pero putangina hindi rin siya gagalaw dahil baka umalis si Jeonghan._

 

_“Oh?”_

 

_“May crush ako.” Napatingin siya sa lalaki at hindi niya alam kung uunahin ba niya matuwa dahil sa ganda ng ngiti nito o maiyak dahil sa sinabi nito._

 

_Umiwas ng tingin si Seungcheol at nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa sa phone niya. “Pang-ilan na yan?”_

 

_“Seungcheol!” tumayo si Jeonghan para hampasin siya. “Anong pang-ilan na ito lang crush ko ngayon!”_

 

_Tumango-tango si Seungcheol. “Ah. So, pang-august siya? Last month kasi may crush ka din eh ano nga pangalan nun? Wonho?”_

 

_Tumingin si Seungcheol kay Jeonghan, ang masama nitong tingin ang sumalubong sa kanya pero binigyan niya lang ito ng nakakalokong ngiti. “Sino yung August Crushie? Ako lang yata yung pang all-year round mo eh,” biro pa niya dito at hindi na siya nagulat sa hampas na natanggap niya sa braso. “Oh, tignan mo nananyansing pa yan. Sino na kase?”_

 

_“Ang kapal ng mukha mo sino may sabing crush kita?” Ouch. Nagfocus na lang si Seungcheol sa pamumula ni Jeonghan kesa sa sinabi nito. “Si Sehun. Senior namin. Ang gwapo nya maglaro ng basketball! Cheol! Siguro ito na talaga yun.”_

 

_Agad-agad na nagscroll sa phone niya si Jeonghan at ibinalandra sa mukha ni Seungcheol ang picture nila ni “Sehun” na mukha naman mangga na naging tao, sabi niya sa isip niya._

 

_“Di naman gwapo,” komento pa niya pero nilabasan lang siya ni Jeonghan ng dila at tuluyan na hinayaan ni Seungcheol mawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya sa sinabi nito bago ito umalis._

 

_“Mas gwapo naman siya sayo.”_

  


“Oh, right! Guys, si Sehun, senior ko. Hinatid niya ko dito kasi lumabas din kami with orgmates. Okay lang naman na makijoin siya, ‘di ba?” pakilala ni Jeonghan at halos lahat sila ay napatingin kay Seungcheol na tahimik na nakaupo lang.

 

Natauhan si Seungcheol nang tapikin siya ni Mingyu.

 

“Ha? Oo, sige.” Tango niya dito at umupo na ang dalawa.

 

Ibinaling ni Seungcheol ang tingin niya sa mga nagsasayaw pero ramdam pa din niya ang tingin sa kanya ni Jisoo at Jihoon. Kahit subukan niya pang idistract ang sarili niya, kitang-kita niya pa rin ang pagiging close ni Jeonghan at ng kasama nitong lalaki. Tumingin si Seungcheol sa relo niya, 2:38 am. Kailangan niyang umuwi bukas dahil ilang buwan na siyang hindi nagpapakita sa mga magulang niya.

 

Tumayo na siya matapos ang ilang minuto at agad naman tumingin sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya. “Magstay pa kayo? Uwi na ko.” _Kasi hindi ko na kaya makita pa yung mahal ko na nag-eentertain ng ibang tao._

 

“Uuwi ka na kakadating ko lang?” balik sa kanya ni Jeonghan. Uupo na sana siya nang mapansin niya ang kamay nito sa binti ng lalaking kasama.

 

Pinangako ni Seungcheol sa sarili niya na hindi sya magpapaapekto sa mga nainom niya pero wala na siya nagawa nang lumabas ang mga salita sa bibig niya.

 

“Kasalanan ko ba na late ka dumating? Hindi,” walang kaemo-emosyon nyang sagot dito at gusto niya itong bawiin nang makita ang gulat na ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jeonghan.

 

Tumingin siya kay Jisoo na tumingin kay Jeonghan at tumango sa kanya. “Kaya mo ba?”

 

Tumango lang si Seungcheol at nag-excuse sa kanila na mauuna na siya pero natapilok siya pagkahakbang niya dahil iniwasan niya yung paa ni Mingyu.

 

“Cheol!” sigaw nilang lahat.

 

“Ayos lang. Ayos lang ako. Ang haba kasi ni Mingyu putangina pre yung paa mo,” biro niya at tatawa-tawa siyang nagpaalam sa kanila pero humarap ulit siya bago pa siya makalayo.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jeonghan! Sana next year hindi mo na kami makalimutan!” sigaw niya nang nakangiti at naglakad na siya palabas ng bar. _At sana palabas na din sa nararamdaman niya para kay Jeonghan._

  
  


“Anong problema nun?” litong-lito si Jeonghan sa inaasal ni Seungcheol. Alam niyang kasalanan niyang hindi siya nagtext pero birthday niya ngayon at siguro naman may karapatan siya sa sarili niyang oras. Tumingin siya kay Jisoo. “Lasing ba yun?”

 

“Oo, hayaan mo na. At least binati ka, ‘di ba?” sagot ng best friend niya sa kanya. Tumayo si Sehun at tumango siya dito nang magpaalam ito na magsi-CR lang siya.

 

“Nagsorry naman ako na malelate ako parang gago,” bulong pa niya. Naiirita siya dahil hindi naman ganoon si Seungcheol. Alam niyang gastos ito lahat ng lalaki pero hindi din naman niya hiniling dito na bigyan sya ng party.

 

“Han, hayaan mo na. Nakainom lang y-”

 

“Broken-hearted kasi yun. Intindihin mo na lang,” sabat ni Wonwoo at lahat sila natigilan.

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jeonghan. Hindi madalas magsalita si Wonwoo kaya alam niyang hindi ito nagbibiro. “Broken-hearted? Kanino? Anong nangyari?”

 

“Won-”

 

“Yung mahal niya may gustong iba. Tama lang na sumuko na din siya. Masyado na siyang tanga,” sagot nito bago pa siya mapigilan ni Mingyu at tumawa pa ito. Tumingin si Jeonghan kay Jisoo at Jihoon dahil alam niya na ito ang mga ka-close ni Seungcheol pero umiiwas ng tingin ang dalawa. “Pucha! Tapos ibabaling niya sakin galit niya?” hindi makapaniwala niyang tanong.

 

“Jeonghan, hindi. Lasing-”

 

“Bullshit. Kung may problema siya sabihin niya hindi yung ibabaling niya sa iba,” naiiyak niyang sagot. Nakainom na din siya kanina kaya medyo sensitive na siya. Walang karapatan si Seungcheol na irason yung pagkalasing niya para sa mga sinabi niya kay Jeonghan.

 

Lumipas pa ang isang oras at napagdesisyunan na nila umuwi dahil tawa na ng tawa si Wonwoo nang walang dahilan, lahat sila nag-aalala na. Nagpaalam na si Jeonghan kay Sehun at nagpasalamat dito sa paghatid sa kanya. Napakabait talaga ng lalaki. Parang kuya na talaga ang tingin sa kanya ni Jeonghan.

 

Makakalimutan na sana niya ang mangyari pero naalala niya ito pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa kwarto nila ni Seungcheol at naabutan ang lalaki na naninigarilyo sa terrace ng kwarto nila.

 

“Akala ko ba tumigil ka na?” tanong ni Jeonghan dito. Pinigilan niya ang pagngiti sa pagkakagulat ni Seungcheol at sumandal sa pintuan palabas sa terrace sa kwarto nila.

 

“Ngayon na lang ulit ako humawak, okay? Matulog ka na dun. Sisihin mo pa ko pag inubo ka,” sagot sa kanya ni Seungcheol. Tinignan ni Jeonghan ang lalaki, mula sa malapad nitong balikat hanggang sa magaganda nitong binti. Napatigil siya nang mapansin niya ang t-shirt na suot ni Seungcheol. Ayun yung t-shirt na nasunog niya nung nagpaplantsa siya. Nilapitan niya ang kaibigan.

 

“Bakit mo suot yung damit ko?” Tumingin sa kanya si Seungcheol at pababa sa suot nitong damit. “Sayo ‘to?”

 

Tumango si Jeonghan at itinuro ang sunog na parte ng damit na nagpatawa naman kay Seungcheol. “Ahhh, iyo nga.”

 

“Bakit mo suot?”

 

“Bawal?” nakataas kilay na balik ni Seungcheol. Humithit ito sa hawak niyang yosi at pinanood ni Jeonghan ang pag-iwas nito sa kanya bago nito ibuga ang usok. “Pumasok ka na doon, magtutoothbrush ako mamaya, wag ka mag-alala.”

 

Dapat ay sumunod na lang si Jeonghan pero hindi niya alam kung bakit iba ang pakiramdam niya sa itsura ni Seungcheol na suot ang damit niya. Karaniwan ay siya ang nagsusuot ng mga damit nito kapag tinatamad siya maglaba pero never pang nanghiram si Seungcheol ng damit sa kanya. “Bakit mo muna suot yung t-shirt ko?” pangungulit niya dito at napaatras siya nang makita ang iritang mukha ni Seungcheol.

 

“Tangina, Jeonghan, big deal? Kailangan ba may permit para suotin ko ‘to? Kinuha ko lang yung una kong nakapa sa cabinet. Masaya ka na?”

 

Nanatiling nakatulala si Jeonghan at mukhang iba ang pagkakaintindi dito ni Seungcheol.

 

“Puta.” Nanlaki ang mata niya nang biglang hubarin ni Seungcheol ang damit at ibigay sa kanya. “Oh ayan, okay na?”

 

“C-cheol-”

 

“Ano pa?! Ano pa, Jeonghan?” iritang tanong ni Seungcheol at ramdam ni Jeonghan ang pangingilid na naman ng luha niya. Never pa niya nakitang galit si Seungcheol dahil mahaba ang pasensya nito.

 

Mananahimik na lang dapat siya pero bumalik sa kanya ang nangyari sa bar.

 

“Bakit mo ko sinisigawan?” balik niya dito. “Kanina ka pa sa bar ah! Kung may problema ka sabihin mo! Hindi yung sa iba mo nilalabas galit mo! Ano naman kung broken-hearted ka?”

 

“Sinigawan ba- Ano?! A-anong broken-hearted ako? Sino may sabi?”

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Seungcheol at nainis lalo si Jeonghan dahil hindi niya matanggap na sa limang taon na pagkakakilala nila ay ngayon pa magtatago sa kanya ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Seriously? Pre, ngayon ka pa magsi-secret sakin? Sinabi ni Wonwoo. Maiintindihan ko naman eh, makikinig ako. Pero ano, magagalit ka saken?”

 

Natigilan na nang tuluyan si Seungcheol. _Alam na niya?_

 

“J-Jeonghan-”

 

“Susuko ka na lang agad? Sinabi mo ba? Lumaban ka ba? Hindi,” tuloy pa ni Jeonghan. Agad-agad pinatay ni Seungcheol ang kalahati pa ng pangalawang yosi niya sa paanan niya at naglakad palapit kay Jeonghan. “J-Jeonghan? A-Ano?”

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Jeonghan at tumingin sya kay Seungcheol.

 

“Tapos hindi mo pa sinabi sakin kung sino, samantalang ako lagi kong sinasabi sayo pag may nagugustuhan ako. Wala ka bang tiwala sakin?”

 

Doon na narealize ni Seungcheol na wala, walang alam si Jeonghan. Natawa na lang siya.

 

“B-bakit?” nagtatakang tanong ni Jeonghan. Tinignan ito ni Seungcheol at napangiti siya dahil ang cute talaga nito lalo na pag nakakunot ang noo niya.

 

Lumapit si Seungcheol kay Jeonghan at ginulo ang buhok nito. “It’s not really that important. Wag mo na isipin. Sorry kanina. Happy birthday, Han.”

 

Papasok na sana siya sa loob para magtoothbrush pero hinila siya ni Jeonghan sa braso.

 

“Seryoso? Hindi mo sasabihin? Ayun na yun? Susuko ka na lang kasi may gustong iba?” Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung bakit pa niya ipinipilit. Parang iniipit ang puso niya sa idea na may nagugustuhan si Seungcheol dahil sa limang taon din na pagkakakilala niya dito, wala naman itong naging girlfriend. _Or boyfriend._

 

“Jeonghan.” Humarap si Seungcheol sa lalaki at tinignan ito sa mata. Ito na. Sasabihin na ni Seungcheol. Wala na din naman sya mapapala. Kakalimutan niya na lang mamaya, magkukunwari na walang maalala.

 

“Jeonghan, kapag sinabi ko bang mahal kita, mamahalin mo ko pabalik?” mahinang pag-amin niya dito at para bang tumigil bigla ang oras. Ang mundo. Nanatili silang nakatayo ni Jeonghan, ang sliding door lang papunta sa terrace ang naghihiwalay sa kanila. Mainit pa din sa braso niya ang kamay ni Jeonghan na unti-unting lumuluwag sa pagkakakapit sa kanya hanggang sa malaglag ito sa gilid ng lalaki.

 

Ngumiti si Seungcheol nang lumipas ang ilang minuto na walang sinasabi si Jeonghan, nanatili itong nakatulala sa kanya. Ito na siguro ang sagot ng lalaki at tatanggapin ito ni Seungcheol.

 

“I thought so. Sorry kung sinira ko birthday mo. Forget about it. Hahahaha,” nakangiti niyang paalala dito at iniwan na niya itong nakatayo sa terrace para lumabas ng kwarto.

 

Binuksan ni Seungcheol ang shower at hinayaan nyang madistract siya ng malamig na tubig na bumabagsak sa katawan niya sa nangyari. Hindi mawala sa isip niya ang itsura ni Jeonghan noong umamin siya. Ramdam niya ang pagtulo ng luha kasabay ng pagpatak ng tubig sa mukha niya. Hinihiling niya na lang na sana ay lasing din si Jeonghan at tulog na ito pagkabalik niya sa kwarto nila.

 

Dumaan si Seungcheol sa kwarto ni Jisoo at napangiti siya nang makita niya si Seokmin sa tabi ng kaibigan niya habang mahimbing na natutulog si Chan sa kabilang kama.

 

 _At least may kinahinatnan ang gabing 'to,_ sabi niya sa isip niya. Kumuha siya ng shorts sa cabinet ni Jisoo, dahil ayaw na niyang mag-abala pang magbihis sa kwarto nila, bago sya lumabas at dahan-dahan niyang isinara ang pintuan.

 

Wala nang ibang iniisip si Seungcheol kung hindi ang comfort ng kama niya pagkapasok niya sa kwarto nila pero nagulat siya nang biglang may pares ng kamay ang humila sa leeg niya at may mga labi na dumampi sa….

  


baba niya. Ouch.

  


Nagtagpo ang mata nila ni Jeonghan ng napaatras ang roommate niya dahil sa pag-aray ni Seungcheol nang makagat niya ang labi niya nung nagtama yung ulo nilang dalawa.

 

“Shit. Oh My God, Seungcheol!” Kita ni Seungcheol ang paglaki ng mata ni Jeonghan at akala niya ay natauhan ito bigla kaya umatras din siya. “Shit, sorry. Wait. Wag ka lumayo.. Seungcheol, ano ba!”

 

Hinila na siya ni Jeonghan at pinaupo sa kama. Binuksan nito ang ilaw sa shared bedside table nila at tinignan ang labi ni Seungcheol. “Nagdudugo. Masakit ba? Sorry talaga. Fuck.”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Seungcheol at alam niya lang na nakagat niya yung labi nya dahil sa gulat na din pero… “NAGDUDUGO?”

 

May rason kung bakit architecture major sya at hindi med. Ayaw niya sa dugo.

 

Naramdaman niya ang basa na umaagos sa labi niya na agad-agad pinunasan ni Jeonghan bago ito umalis para kumuha ng first-aid kit. Pinunasan niya ng kamay niya ang gilid ng labi niya at nanlaki ang mata niya nang makita niya ang dugo sa kamay niya.

 

“Put-” Biglang umikot ang paningin niya at pakiramdam niya ay masusuka na siya lahit nawala na yung tama niya kanina pa. Bumilis ang paghinga ni Seungcheol at pumikit na siya para kalimutan ang nakita. _Shit._

 

Lumipas ang ilang minuto hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang malamig na dumampi sa gilid ng mukha niya at ang mainit na kamay sa kabila.

 

“Cheol? Cheol, look at me. Cheol? Seungcheol?” rinig niyang tawag sa kanya ng isang mala-anghel na boses. _Is this how I’ll die?_

 

“Seungcheol Choi, tumingin ka saken.” May tumatapik sa mukha niya.

 

Dumilat si Seungcheol at nakumbinsi siya na patay na nga siya dahil may anghel na kamukha ni Jeonghan sa harap niya. _Jeonghan?_

 

“Seungcheol? Babe? Huy? Gayahin mo ko. Breathe in, breathe out. Ulit,” instruct ng lalaki sa harapan niya at doon narealize ni Seungcheol na ang bilis pa din ng paghinga nya at ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Limang beses pa nila inulit ang exercise at unting-unti nagkiclear ang isip niya.

 

Nilinis ni Jeonghan ang gilid ng labi niya at tinignan siyang mabuti. “Okay ka na?”

 

Tumingin si Seungcheol pabalik.

 

“Choi? Hoy?”

 

Nanatili ang kamay ni Jeonghan sa magkabilang pisngi niya, nakaupo ito sa lapag at nakatingala sa kanya. Kapag yumuko siya ay magtatama na ang…

 

“Seungche-”

 

Hindi na niya napigilan at idinampi na ni Seungcheol ang labi niya sa mapupula (at malambot) na labi ni Jeonghan. Pumikit siya ng maramdaman niya ang pagbalik nito ng halik sa kanya.

 

“J-Jeonghan…”

 

“Buti na lang hindi ko pa nilalagyan ng betadine yung lips mo,” nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan nang maghiwalay sila sandali at tumayo ito para umupo sa mga binti niya at halikan siya ulit.

 

Masakit. Masakit yung sugat niya sa labi pero kinalimutan niya na ito dahil sa tamis ng halik ni Jeonghan sa kanya. Feeling nya sya ang may birthday. Pakiramdam niya mahal din siya ni Jeonghan. _Teka…_

 

“Jeonghan…” Inilayo ni Seungcheol ang ulo niya para tignan ang kaibigan niya sa mata. Dahan-dahan dumilat si Jeonghan at wala nang iba pang gusto gawin si Seungcheol kung hindi ang yakapin at halikan ito ulit. Pero kailangan nya ng sagot. “A-ano 'to?”

 

Kumunot na naman ang noo ni Jeonghan pero agad din naman itong napangiti nang maintindihan niya ang tanong ni Seungcheol.

 

“Eto na yung sagot ko,” sagot ni Jeonghan sa mahinang boses. “'Di ba tinanong mo ko kung anong gagawin ko kapag sinabi mong mahal mo ko? Eto na yung sagot.”

 

Napatulala si Seungcheol at nanlaki ang mata niya nang mag-sink in sa kanya ang sinabi ni Jeonghan. _Ano?_

 

Ibinalik niya ang atensyon sa lalaki na ngayon ay komportableng nakaupo sa binti niya habang nilalaro ang hikaw sa kaliwang tenga ni Seungcheol. “Pero… Ang tanong ko is kung mamahalin mo… ba ko… pabalik?” tanong niya dito, ang boses niya pahina nang pahina dahil hindi na siya lasing at natatakot siya.

 

Hindi niya ineexpect ang pagtawa ni Jeonghan.

 

“Paano kita mamahalin pabalik kung mahal naman na kita nung umpisa pa lang?” nakangiting balik nito sa kanya, ang maliwanag na mukha nito ay kitang-kita sa madilim nilang kwarto.

 

“A-ano? Pero… Paano si ano… Yung kasama mo kanina?”

 

Napaisip si Jeonghan at bigla ulit syang tumawa. “Si Sehun?” Tumango naman si Seungcheol. “Nagselos ka ba kay Sehun?”

 

“H-ha? Hindi ah. Sus, mas gwapo pa ko dun bakit akl magseselos. Mas may muscle pa ko dun,” agad-agad nyang tanggi at lalong natawa si Jeonghan.

 

“Yes or no lang, Cheol. Hindi mo kailangan mag-explain,” asar sa kanya nito.

 

Napalabi naman si Seungcheol at nagulat siya nang i-kiss ulit siya ni Jeonghan.

 

“I’ve liked you since Jisoo introduced us together, you know?”

 

“What?”

 

Nginitian lang siya ni Jeonghan. “So, be my boyfriend?”

 

Isang malaking ngiti ang ibinalik ni Seungcheol kasabay ang pagsagot niya ng “Tangina. Yes. Finally!”

 

Matagal nilang tinignan ang isa’t-isa at sabay silang nahiya at natawa dahil sa mga nangyari.

 

Binalot ni Seungcheol sa yakap si Jeonghan at paulit-ulit na pinaalam at pinaramdam sa boyfriend niya kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Bago siya makatulog ay nagtext siya sa mama niya.

 

_To: Mom_

 

_Mi, next week na ko uwi. May ipapakilala ako :) Hindi na ko single, are you proud? Hahahaha love you!_

 

Mag-a-alas-singko na ng umaga kaya naman hindi niya inaasahan ang mabilis pagvibrate ng phone niya.

 

_From: Mom_

 

_That someone better be Jeonghan, wala akong ibang tatanggapin na son-in-law, Seungcheol Choi. Love you, son. I’ll see you and Jeonghan next week._

 

Magrereply na sana siya nang bigla ulit nagvibrate ang phone niya.

 

_From: Mom_

 

_Please tell me it’s Jeonghan :(_

 

Natawa at napangiti si Seungcheol sa nabasa niya. Tinignan niya ang ngayon ay mahimbing nang natutulog na Jeonghan sa bisig niya at binigyan ito ng halik sa noo bago niya replyan ang mommy niya.

 

_To: Mom_

 

_It’s him. He’s the only one. :)))_

  


Nilock na ni Seungcheol ang phone niya at niyakap at hinila palapit sa kanya si Jeonghan.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jeonghan. Love you,” bulong niya dito.

 

“Love you, too, Cheol,” nakangiting sagot ni Jeonghan sa kanya at pumikit na si Seungcheol nang may malaking ngiti rin sa mukha para hilingin na sana ay hindi ito isang panaginip lang bago siya magpakuha sa mga kamay ng pagod at antok.

  


_11:16am_

 

Tumatagos sa mga kurtina ang mainit na sikat ng araw na nagpagising kay Seungcheol mula sa napakahimbing niyang tulog. Tumatama sa paanan niya ang electric fan at kahit mainit, walang syang pakialam dahil ramdam niya ang mabigat na katawan na nasa loob ng bisig niya. Sa limang minuto na nakapikit siya habang ineenjoy ang pagyakap sa katabi niya, napangiti siya, at napagdesisyunan niya na gigising na siya.

 

At sa lahat ng desisyon ni Seungcheol, naisip niya na ito ang pinakamaganda na nagawa niya dahil isang anghel ang bumungad sa kanya pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng mga mata niya. Si Jeonghan.

 

Si Jeonghan na roommate niya.

 

Si Jeonghan na boyfriend na niya.

 

Si Jeonghan na mahal niya.

  
  
  


_Si Jeonghan na mahal din pala siya._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa sobrang saya niya, hindi niya napansin ang bukas na pintuan, ang tatlong lalaki na nakatayo dito, at ang phone na gamit sa pagkuha ng litrato sa kanila.

 

“Sabi na eh,” umiiling na komento ni Jihoon.

 

“Tangina, sa wakas,” pagod na sabi ni Jisoo.

 

“Pangblackmail din 'to,” nakangiting dagdag ni Soonyoung na may hawak na phone sa kamay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta-ed. Please excuse kung may mga typo/wrong spellings. Thanks for reading!


	3. Nanghalik.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Si Mingyu na magaling magluto._
> 
> _Si Mingyu na gwapo._
> 
> _Si Mingyu na si Wonwoo lang ang gusto._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Wonwoo na part-timer sa bookstore._
> 
> _Si Wonwoo na tahimik._
> 
> _Si Wonwoo na "tangina, ang manhid niya"_

_ Talumpati sa harap ng isang tao _ _   
_ _ Walang ibang kailangan _ _   
_ _ Lahat kabisado _ _   
_ __ Buo ang loob ko sa'yo

  
  


Napangiti si Mingyu nang pagmulat niya ng mga mata niya ay si Wonwoo agad ang nakita niya. Or, at least yung picture ni Wonwoo dahil ayun ang lockscreen niya at isa ito sa mga rason kung bakit hindi nagdadalawang-isip gumising si Mingyu sa kada-alarm ng cellphone niya.

 

“Tangina, Mingyu! Patayin mo naman yung alarm!” sigaw ni Minghao galing sa kama niya. Hindi pa rin tumigil ang pagkanta ni Willie Revillame ng dubidubidapdap at patuloy pa rin sa pagngiti si Mingyu sa phone niya kaya naman dumampot na si Minghao ng tsinelas at ibinato ito sa kaibigan. “Nakakarindi pre. Parang awa.”

 

“Eto na! Eto na!” sigaw ni Mingyu, iritable, kay Minghao at pinatay na niya ang dubidubidapdap kasabay nang pagpapaalam niya sa picture ni Wonwoo. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

 

Napatingin si Mingyu sa pagbukas ng pintuan at inaasahan niya ang pagpasok ng Kuya Jisoo niya sa makikisigaw din ng “Ang aga aga ang ingay niyo!” Pero lumawak ang ngiti sa mukha niya, bumuka ang mga bulaklak, muling sumikat ang araw, at kuminis bigla ang mukha ni Soonyoung nang makita niyang nakatayo si Wonwoo at nakasilip sa pintuan ng kwarto nila.

 

“Mingyu? Gising ka na ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo gamit ang malalim niyang morning voice. Gulo-gulo pa ang buhok nito at ramdam ni Mingyu ang pamumula ng mukha niya nang mapansin na walang suot na t-shirt si Wonwoo. “Min? May klase ka pa?”

 

Isang tsinelas na naman ang lumipad sa ulo ni Mingyu at doon na nga siya nagising sa pagpapantasya nya kay Wonwoo. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Minghao, na halatang nagpipigil ng tawa, bago ngumiti kay Wonwoo na parang aso na binigyan ng buto.

 

“Oo, gising na ko. Good morning! Thank you sa paggising!” masiglang sagot ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo at tumango lang si Wonwoo sa kanya.

 

“Sige sige. Magluto ka na daw sabi ni Kuya Jeonghan.” At tuluyan nang naglaho ang mga pangarap ni Mingyu.  _ Joke. Buti na lang wala ng madampot na tsinelas si Minghao. _

 

Joke ulet. Isang tsinelas na naman ang lumipad papunta kay Mingyu. “Magluto ka na!”

 

At nawala na din ang (asungot) best friend niya sa paningin niya.

  
  
  


“Si Kuya Seungcheol?” tanong ni Mingyu pagkalabas niya sa banyo papunta sa kitchen ng bahay. Si Jeonghan lang ang naabutan niya dito at nagtataka siya dahil madalas ay kung nasaan si Jeonghan, naroon din si Seungcheol.

 

Biglang pumasok si Jisoo, bitbit ang bag niya sa isang balikat, at kumuha ng pancake sa plate ni Jeonghan. “Nasa labas, nagtatabas ng damo.”

 

“Na naman?” sabay na tanong ni Jeonghan at Mingyu. Nagkibit-balikat lang si Jisoo at nagpaalam na sa kanila na aalis na siya para sa klase niya. “Happy Birthday, Yoon!”

 

“Birthday mo?” tanong ni Mingyu sa Kuya Jeonghan niya na agad nagpout at galit na tinusok ang pancake sa harapan niya. 

 

“Hindi. Mingyu. Ayos lang na kinalimutan mo. Ayos lang talaga,” sagot ni Jeonghan sa kanya at nginitian niya ito noong ngiti na “okay lang pero wag kang matutulog mamayang gabi” kaya naman napatawa na lang si Mingyu kahit na medyo kinakabahan na siya. 

 

Para bang isang anghel na bumaba sa lupa ang pagbaba ni Wonwoo sa hagdanan at agad-agad naman napangiti si Mingyu. Makakatakas na siya kay Jeonghan.

 

“Kuya Won!” tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya galing sa libro na binabasa nito at tinaasan siya ng kilay. “Alis ka na? Sabay na tayo, hatid na kita.”

 

Tumango naman si Wonwoo at agad na tumakbo si Mingyu papunta sa kwarto nila sa first floor ng bahay at sumigaw ng isang “happy birthday, Kuya Jeonghan! Love you!” bago niya hilahin si Wonwoo palabas ng pintuan. 

 

“Hoy, Cheol, nagtatabas ka pa din ng damo?” natatawa na tanong ni Wonwoo pagkalabas nila ng pintuan at nang madatnan si Seungcheol na nakaupo sa damuhan. Nginitian lang sila ng binata at sinabihang mag-ingat sila bago ito bumalik sa ginagawa niya.

 

“Ay! Mamaya ha? Sa tambayan!” sigaw ni Seungcheol bago pa paandarin ni Mingyu ang kotse niya.

  
  


Dahan-dahan iminaniobra ni Mingyu ang Honda Civic niya pababa sa parking spot nito at nagdrive palabas ng street kung saan sila nangungupahan lahat. Busy si Wonwoo sa binabasa niya kaya naman binuksan na lang ni Mingyu ang radyo pero hininaan niya ito.

 

Limang minutong katahimikan. Tinignan ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo na nakalapag lamang sa gilid nito at gusto niya itong abutin. Pero manual nga pala yung dinadrive niya.  _ Hassle puta. _

 

“Birthday ni Kuya Jeonghan?” biglang tanong ni Wonwoo na bumasag sa katahimikan nila sa loob ng sasakyan. Natawa si Mingyu dito at tumango-tango siya.

 

“Hindi lang pala ako ang walang clue,” sagot niya at natawa din si Wonwoo. “Hindi ko pa rin ma-gets bakit si Kuya Jeonghan at Kuya Jisoo tinatawag mo na kuya pero si Kuya Cheol, hindi.”

 

Tinignan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo at nagkibit-balikat lang ito. “Well, ‘di deserve ni Seungcheol respeto ko,” sagot nito at alam ni Mingyu na nagjojoke lang ito. Sa kanilang lahat, si Seungcheol at si Wonwoo na ang pinakamatagal na magkakilala. 

 

Dalawampung minuto ang drive mula sa boarding house nila papunta sa university pero feeling ni Mingyu ay ang bilis ng oras. Gusto niya pa makasama si Wonwoo kahit na sandali lang.

 

“Anong oras first class mo?” Nagulat siya na bago pa siya magtanong ay lumabas na ang tanong sa mga labi ni Wonwoo. Tumingin si Mingyu sa orasan. 9:01am.

 

“10:30 pa,” sagot niya kay Wonwoo at iniliko na niya ang sasakyan niya sa street ng university nila. “Bakit?”

 

“Daan muna tayo kay Soonyoung. I need some coffee,” sagot ni Wonwoo na parang wala lang pero nakita ni Mingyu ang namumula nitong tenga. 

 

“Won, is this a date?” 

 

Napalingon sa kanya si Wonwoo at nakakunot ang noo nito at para bang hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi ni Mingyu.  _ Okay. Ouch. _

 

“Pinagsasabi mo? And call me kuya, will you?” Umiling-iling si Wonwoo at hindi nakita ni Mingyu ang ngiti sa mukha nito bago ito bumaba galing sa sasakyan niya.

  
  


Napatingin ulit si Mingyu sa orasan at nakita niya na 9:08 pa lang ng umaga pero bakit nasa coffee shop na si Jihoon? Tumingin siya kung nasaan si Soonyoung na busy sa paghahanda ng kape at sakto naman na tumingin pabalik ang lalaki.

 

At ngumiti ito ng nakakaloko nang mapansin nito ang best friend niya sa tabi ni Mingyu.

 

“Look who’s here,” bati ni Soonyoung sa kanila. Binigyan nito si Wonwoo nang ngiti na hindi magets ni Mingyu kung anong ipigsabihin at may binulong dito si Wonwoo na nakapag-paatras kay Soonyoung. “Woah there. Okay, okay,” sagot ni Soonyoung sa ano mang sinabi ni Wonwoo at napataas ito ng kamay. 

 

Lumingon si Wonwoo sa kanya at hindi napigilan ni Mingyu ang sarili niya nang magtanong ito. 

 

“Anong sayo?”

 

“Ikaw syempre,” automatic na sagot ni Mingyu at narinig niya ang malakas na pagtawa ni Soonyoung sa background.  _ Minsan talaga tangina ni Soonyoung eh. _

 

Nakataas lang ang kilay ni Wonwoo sa kanya at may maliit itong ngiti sa mukha. Para bang biglang na-pressure si Mingyu sa mga bagay-bagay. 

 

“Uh.. Haha. A-ano.. I mean, ikaw, anong sayo? Yun na lang din saken.” segway ni Mingyu pero alam niyang huli na ang lahat. Guguho ang lupa at kakainin siya nito at magpapasalamat pa siya.

 

“Two Iced Americano, venti,” natatawang order ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung na nagpipigil din ng tawa. 

 

“Name po, Sir?” 

 

“Namo, Soon.” 

 

Umalis na si Mingyu para i-save ang sarili niya at naghanap-hanap na siya ng mauupuan nang bigla niya ulit mapansin ang Kuya Jihoon niya. Napangiti siya.

 

“Hello, Kuya Jihoon! Anong ginagawa mo dito?” nakakalokong tanong ni Mingyu. Hindi sya natinag ng tignan sya ng masama ni Jihoon dahil alam nyang makakatakbo sya agad kung batuhin man sya nito ng laptop niya. 

 

“Uy, Ji. Hello.” Umupo si Wonwoo sa tabi ni Jihoon at inakbayan ito na para bang hindi sila nagkita kanina lang pagkagising. “Long time no see ah? Binabantayan mo si Soonyoung?”

 

Natawa si Mingyu. Dadagdagan pa sana niya ang pang-aasar ni Wonwoo pero tumayo na si Jihoon at inilagay ang laptop niya sa bag bago niya batukan ang dalawa.

 

“Nagcocompose ako, pwede ba? Ang iingay niyo.” at tuluyan na itong umalis. Pinanood ni Mingyu at ni Wonwoo ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon palabas ng coffee shop.  _ Pag-ibig nga naman.  _ Napailing si Wonwoo.

 

Dumating na ang order nila at sabay silang umalis pero hindi na naman sila nakaiwas sa pang-aasar ni Soonyoung. “Sa klase diretso ah? Hindi kung saan saan.” Binato siya ni Wonwoo ng tissue.

  
  
  


Nagpapark na si Mingyu ng maalala niya ang birthday party ni Jeonghan. “Won, punta ka mamaya sa birthday ni Kuya Jeonghan?”

 

Umacting si Wonwoo na nag-iisip siya bago ito tumingin kay Mingyu at ngumiti. “Mag-uuber ka ba mamaya?” Umiling si Mingyu. Nagpasabi na sya na hindi siya pwede pumasada ngayong gabi kanina pa lang pagkagising niya. 

 

“Okay. Hanggang anong oras classes mo?” 

 

Pinatay ni Mingyu ang makina ng kotse nya at kinuha ang phone niya para tignan ang schedule niya. Hindi niya ito makabisado kahit kailan. “Hmmm… 8pm yung last class ko.”

 

Tumango-tango si Wonwoo at binuksan na ang pintuan sa side niya para lumabas. Tumingin siya sa langit at napangiti siya lalo sa magandang sikat ng araw.

 

“Sige, 6:30 dismissal ko. Hintayin na lang kita sa library.” Lumakad siya kay Mingyu na busy ayusin ang bag niya matapos i-lock ang sasakyan niya. Sa hindi malaman na dahilan, kiniss niya ito sa pisngi. Halatang gulat na gulat si Mingyu at nabagsak pa nito ang phone na hawak-hawak habang nakatingin kay Wonwoo.

 

“Won….”

 

“Mas matanda ako sayo. See you later, bye!” At tumakbo na nga palayo at papunta sa building nila si Wonwoo.

  
  


_ Ano yun? Anong nangyari? _

 

Naiwan si Mingyu na nakatayo sa tabi ng kotse niya at nakatulala pa din siya kung saan nakatayo kanina lang si Wonwoo. Hanggang ngayon ay ramdam niya pa rin ang init ng mukha niya at ang init ng labi ni Wonwoo ng dumampi ito sa pisngi niya.  _ Putangina, ano yon? _

 

Hindi naman sikreto na gusto ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Halos lahat sila sa boarding house ay alam ito at hindi rin naman tinatago ni Mingyu ‘yun. Naalala niya pa nung inamin niya sa kanila lahat, maliban kay Wonwoo dahil wala sya ‘non, ang feelings nya.

  
  


_ “Good morning. Bakla ako.” _

 

_ Tatlong buwan nang nakatira si Mingyu kasama ang mga kaibigan niya sa boarding house na inuupuhan nang maisipan niyang sabihin sa kanila ang sikreto niya. Well, hindi naman sikreto, hindi niya lang din pinagsasabi. Naisip niya pagkagising niya noong umaga na ‘yun na sabihin sa kanila. _

_ “Uhhhh… okay?” sagot ni Seungcheol na napatigil sa pintuan, kakatapos lang niya magtabas ng damo at pawis pawis pa ito. Hindi nakalagpas sa paningin ni Mingyu ang pagkagat ni Jeonghan sa labi niya nang mapatingin ito kay Seungcheol.  _

 

_ Lumipas ang ilang segundo at ibinaling ni Mingyu ang atensyon niya sa mga nakaupo sa sofa nila. Si Soonyoung na nakatulala sa DS niya (sure si Mingyu DS ni Wonwoo yun dahil sa kulay nito. Yellow), si Jihoon na nasa paanan nito na napatigil sa pagpapakita kay Hansol at Seungkwan ng bagong compose niya na kanta, si Seungkwan na namumula katabi nito at si Hansol na nakatingin kay Seungkwan, si Junhui at Minghao na nag-aaway sa remote ng tv ay napatingin sa kanya, si Seokmin na nakahiga sa one-seater sa tabi ng couch at si Jisoo na nakaupong nagbabasa sa arm rest nito. _

 

_ “Guys?” kuha ni Mingyu sa atensyon nila. Para bang biglang may nagpress ng play sa remote at lahat sila ay gumalaw bigla. _

 

_ Tumayo si Jisoo sa pagkakaupo niya para puntahan si Jeonghan na kumakain ng hotdog sa dining table. Sinubo niya ang hotdog na isusubo dapat ni Jeonghan at saka tumingin kay Mingyu. _

 

_ “Okay. Bi ako,” sabi niya habang tumatango-tango at iniiwasan ang tinidor ni Jeonghan na tumusok sa kanya. “Anyone else?” _

 

_ “Well… Same?” sabi ni Seokmin mula sa pagkakahiga niya. Lahat ng atensyon ay bumaling sa kanya, walang nakapansin sa namumulang tenga ni Jisoo. _

 

_ Tumayo sa Soonyoung at natuhod niya ang ulo ni Jihoon na agad siyang hinampas. “Sorry! Sorry! Ji, masakit. Sorry na nga eh,” iyak nito dahil alam nilang lahat na mabigat ang kamay ni Jihoon. “Straight ako. Pero okay lang kayo saken, no worries,” sabi ni Soonyoung at ngumiti ito bago yakapin si Mingyu. “Tapang. Nasabi mo na ba kay Wonwoo?” _

 

_ Lahat na naman sila ay natigilan sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. Hindi niya pala naibulong iyon.  _

 

_ “At… may gusto ako kay Wonwoo,” dagdag ni Mingyu nang nakatingin kay Soonyoung ng masama. Nagsimula na maglakad paatras si Soonyoung at naapakan niya naman ang hoodie ni Jihoon. Nabaling na naman ang atensyon nila dito. _

 

_ “Soonyoung, may limang segundo ka para magtago. Five… Four…”  _

 

_ Tumakbo na si Soonyoung ng sumisigaw ng “MA, I’M SORRY, MA. HINDI KO SINASADYA.” Lahat sila ay nagtawanan at naramdaman ni Mingyu ang pagtabi sa kanya ni Seungcheol, na pawis na pawis pa din, at inakbayan siya nito. “I know saying that takes a lot of courage. Thanks for trusting us,” seryosong sabi ni Seungcheol at gusto matawa ni Mingyu. _

 

_ “Uhhh.. Haha.. Ayos lang? Hindi naman sya secr-” _

 

_ “Mingyu. Shhh. I know. I know nahirapan ka. It’s okay. Took me how many years bago ko nasabi sa parents ko then kay Jisoo-” _

 

_ “Ano, Kuya Cheol, okay lang talaga?”  _

 

_ “Kung kailangan mong kausap, nandito lang ako, okay?” Tinapik-tapik siya nito sa braso at binigyan siya ng sideway hug bago ito umalis para sabayan si Jeonghan kumain ng hotdog. Tumingin si Mingyu sa iba nilang kasama, bumalik na ito sa ginagawa nila pero napansin niya ang pagngiti sa kanya ni Minghao na para bang proud ito. _

 

_ Late na nang makarating si Wonwoo at ang unang sumalubong sa kanya ay… _

 

_ “Bakla ako. Gusto kita. Sinabi ko lang. Goodnight, Won,” mabilis na sabi ni Mingyu galing sa sofa at tumakbo na ito papunta sa kwarto niya. Naiwan si Wonwoo na nakatayo sa pintuan, hawak-hawak ang bag niya, at nakatingin kay Mingyu. _

 

_ Doon na nagsimula ang lahat. _

  
  


Hindi naman hinihiling ni Mingyu na sana ay mareciprocate yung feelings niya dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin alam kung straight ba si Wonwoo o ano. Nagpapasalamat pa nga siya dahil hindi sila naging awkward. Ganoon pa rin ang treatment sa kanya ni Wonwoo sa nakalipas na tatlong taon na magkakasama sila at ganoon din ang iba. Minsan nga lang ay hindi niya mapigilan mag-assume dahil sa mga maliliit at simpleng bagay na ginagawa para sa kanya ni Wonwoo.

 

Noong tuesday nung nakaraang linggo lang ay late na nang makauwi si Mingyu dahil kailangan niya magstay sa library para tapusin ang isa sa mga plates niya. Pagkauwi niya ay naabutan niya na umiinom ng gatas si Wonwoo sa kitchen.

 

Napatingin sa kanya si Wonwoo nang isarado niya ang pinto. 

 

_ “Kumain ka na?” unang tanong ni Wonwoo at pinigilan ni Mingyu ang urge niya na yakapin ito dahil pagod na pagod na siya mag-aral at kailangan niya ng comfort. _

 

_ “Hindi pa,” pagod na sagot niya dito. Sinubukan niyang ngumiti para hindi nito mahalata na gusto na niyang umiyak dahil may isa pa syang plate na kailangang gawin pero ayaw na niya talaga. Nagulat siya nang lapitan siya ni Wonwoo at hatakin siya papunta sa kitchen. Iniupo siya nito sa isa sa mga upuan.  _

 

_ “Maupo ka dyan, iinit ko yung dinner mo.” _

 

_ Pinanood ni Mingyu ang paggalaw ni Wonwoo sa kitchen nila at hindi niya mapigilan ang mabilis na pagtibok na puso niya at ang pag-iimagine ng future nila. Sila ni Wonwoo, sa sarili nilang apartment, pagod si Mingyu galing sa trabaho at yayakapin siya ni Wonwoo at ipagluluto ng pagkain kahit na pagod rin ito. At magiging masaya sila sa piling ng isa’t-isa. _

 

_ “Mingyu! Mingyu.” Ini-snap ni Wonwoo ang daliri niya sa mukha ni Mingyu at kumunot ang noo niya dahil sa ngiti nito. “Hoy! Mingyu Kim.” _

 

_ Nahimasmasan si Mingyu ng maramdaman niya ang laway na tumalsik sa mukha niya at muntik na siya malaglag sa upuan nang mapansin niya na ang lapit ng mukha ni Wonwoo sa kanya. “B-bakit?” _

 

_ “Kumain ka na.” Tinulak ni Wonwoo papalapit sa kanya ang pinggan at sinamahan niya noong gabi na iyon si Mingyu hanggang sa matapos itong kumain. Sya pa ang naghugas ng pinggan at baso na ginamit ni Mingyu kahit na nagpupumilit si Mingyu na siya na lang ang gagawa noon. _

 

_ Bago sila maghiwalay at magpunta sa kanya-kanyang kwarto, niyakap ni Wonwoo si Mingyu at tinapik-tapik ang likod nito. “Alam kong pagod ka na, pero kaya mo yan.” At humiwalay na para pumasok sa kwarto niya. Iniwanan si Mingyu na mabilis ang tibok ng puso at magulo ang isip. _

  
  


Marami pang beses na pinatibok ni Wonwoo ang puso ni Mingyu dahil sa bagay na ginagawa niya para dito pero hindi tayo matatapos sa kwento nila kung iisa-isahin pa iyon ni Mingyu. Sobrang dami sa loob ng tatlong taon pero never niyang narinig kahit kanino na baka may gusto din sa kanya ang lalaki. Natatakot din si Mingyu na tanungin ito dahil ayaw niyang sirain kung ano mang meron sila kaya nakuntento na lang siya sa mga moments na inihahatid at sinusundo niya si Wonwoo.

  
  
  
  


Nagsimula na sila Seungcheol at ang iba pa nang makarating sila Mingyu at Wonwoo sa bar. Hindi nila pinag-usapan ang kiss at parehas lang silang tahimik sa byahe nila papunta doon. Agad silang kinawayan ni Soonyoung na umurong para paupuin si Mingyu sa tabi niya at ni Chan. Nang makaupo si Mingyu, doon niya napansin na lasing na ito.

 

“Kanina pa kayo?” tanong ni Mingyu kay Chan at itinuro niya ang lasing na Soonyoung sa tabi niya. Tumango naman si Soonyoung at lumapit para magkaintindihan sila. “Mga 8 pa!”

 

Tinignan ni Mingyu ang relos niya. Mag-a-alas dyis na pala ng gabi. Na-traffic pa kasi sila ni Wonwoo kaya anong oras na rin sila nakarating. 

 

Napansin niya na wala pa rin ang may birthday at sinabi naman sa kanya ni Chan na kanina pa din daw nila kinocontact ito pero hindi ito sumasagot. Tinignan ni Mingyu ang Kuya Seungcheol nila na busy kausap sina Jisoo at Jihoon. Nakakunot ang noo nito at mukhang iritang-irita na. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya. Mukhang may mag-aaway na naman.

 

Isang bote ng beer ang inilapag sa harap niya. Tumingala si Mingyu at nakita niya si Wonwoo na nakangiti sa kanya. “Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto mo kaya yan muna. Chill lang,” sabi nito at ibinaling na nito ang atensyon kay Junhui na may kinekwento sa kanila.

 

Pinanood lang ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Bawat tawa, ngiti, iling ng ulo at pati ang pagbasa nito sa sariling labi ay hindi nakalagpas sa mata niya. Sa nakalipas na tatlong taon, hindi siya nagtangkang sabihin ulit kay Wonwoo ang nararamdaman niya dahil alam niyang kinalimutan na ito ng kaibigan. Mananahimik na lang si Mingyu.

  
  
  


“Mingyuuuuuu, mukha kang poste! Pasandal ako.” Naramdaman na lang ni Mingyu ang pagbagsak ni Soonyoung sa tabi niya at ang pagyakap nito sa kanya. Kanina pa siya niyaya nito uminom pero tumatanggi si Mingyu dahil kailangan nya pang magdrive pauwi. Tumingin siya kung nasaan si Wonwoo at napansin niya na nakakaapat na itong bote ng beer at kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay pang-apat na shot na ang hawak-hawak nitong baso ng vodka.

 

“Mingyuuuuuuu,” bulong ulit ni Soonyoung. Humarap si Mingyu dito at nagulat siya nang bigla siyang halikan ng kaibigan. Isang mabilis na dampi ng labi lang sa baba niya at natulala siya kay Soonyoung na nanlaki ang mata na nakatingin din kay Mingyu. “Shit.”

 

Ayaw alisin ni Mingyu ang tingin niya kay Soonyoung dahil sigurado siya na may mga nakakita. Namumula siya at patuloy niyang pinanood ang pagpapalit ng expression sa mukha ni Soonyoung mula sa gulat, takot, saya at lungkot.

 

“Bakit ganun?”

 

“Bakit ano?” tanong ni Mingyu pabalik. Ramdam niya ang init ng tingin ng kung sino man ang nakatingin sa kanya ngayon. Ayaw niyang tignan kung sino ito at ayaw nya din i-assume na si Wonwoo ito.

 

“Nung kiniss ko si Jihoon,” nilapag ni Soonyoung ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Mingyu. “Nung kiniss ko siya, hindi mapakali yung puso ko. Tapos gusto ko ulitin. Pero… Pero nalilito ako.”

 

Nakalimutan ni Mingyu ang lahat sa kwento ni Soonyoung. “Akala ko… straight ka?”

 

“Akala ko din eh,” tumawa si Soonyoung pero malungkot ito. Hindi na pinigilan ni Mingyu ang sarili niya at niyakap na niya ito sa kanya at naramdaman niya ang pag-iyak ni Soonyoung sa balikat niya. “Ang gago ko. Sorry. Sorry,” bulong ni Soonyoung at hinimas-himas na lang ni Mingyu ang likod nito. Hindi niya na napansin ang pagbukas ulit ni Wonwoo ng beer habang nakatingin sa kanila.

 

Pumatak na ang alas-dose at wala pa rin ang Kuya Jeonghan nila. Nauna na umuwi sila Chan dahil bukod sa lasing na si Seungkwan, may klase pa si Chan bukas kahit na sabado na. Natutulog na si Soonyoung sa tabi niya at busy pa rin si Wonwoo na palakas ng palakas ang tawa sa tabi ni Junhui. Tinignan ito ni Mingyu at kahit ayaw niya ay ininom na niya ang beer na kanina lang ay hawak-hawak ni Soonyoung. Mukhang masayang-masaya si Wonwoo sa piling ni Junhui. Kahit kailan ay hindi ito tumawa sa kahit ano mang joke ni Mingyu. 

 

“Iuuwi na namin yan.” Napatingala si Mingyu nang biglang may magsalita sa tabi niya at nakita niya si Minghao. “Kuya Soonyoung, halika na.”

 

“Sino? Sino hahalikan?” biglang napatayo si Soonyoung at tumingin-tingin ito sa paligid nila. Agad ibinaling ni Mingyu ang atensyon niya sa Kuya Jihoon niya na biglang nanigas sa tabi ni Jisoo, ang tenga nito’y namumula. “Wala akong hinahalikan ah.”

 

Napailing na lang silang lahat at sinabihan na ni Seungcheol sina Junhui at Minghao na iuwi na si Soonyoung. Tumayo si Mingyu para alalayan ito at samahan sila Minghao palabas ng bar para pumara ng taxi. Hinintay niya itong makaalis bago siya pumasok ulit sa loob pero pagkatalikod niya ay isang gumegewang na Wonwoo ang sumalubong sa kanya.

 

“Kuya Wonwoo?”

 

Patuloy pa rin naglalakad papunta sa kanya si Wonwoo kaya naman lumakad na rin papunta sa lalaki si Mingyu para saluhin si Wonwoo sa pagkakatapilok niya. “Kuya?”

 

“Ah, so ngayon may “kuya” na?” lasing na sabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo na kasalukuyang nakadantay sa kanya. “Kanina lang “Won. Uy, Won” tas ngayon may “kuya” na? Patawa ka,” at tumawa nga ito. Yung malakas na tawa. Yung tawa na halatang fake. 

 

Iniayos ni Mingyu ang katawan ni Wonwoo para iakbay ang braso nito sa balikat niya at alalayan ito papasok ulit sa bar. “Lasing ka na ba? Uwi na tayo?” mahinahon na tanong nya dito habang naglalakad sila papunta sa entrance.

 

“Hindeeeeee,” sigaw ni Wonwoo sa tenga niya at napaiwas naman si Mingyu dahil ang lakas ng boses nito. “Walang uuwi. Walang uuwi.”

 

Humugot ng isang malalim na hininga si Mingyu.  _ Kaya niya ‘to. _

 

Tinignan niya ulit si Wonwoo na natahimik bigla at nang ibaling nya dito ang ulo niya ay napansin niya ang magkalapit nilang mukha. Nalaman niya din na nakatingin lang sa kanya si Wonwoo. “Ano?” mahinang tanong nito na sinagot lang ni Mingyu ng iling ng ulo. Patingin na ulit siya sa nilalakaran nila pero biglang may kamay na sa mukha niya. “Tignan mo lang ako. Gusto ko tignan mo lang ako.”

 

Ayun na nga. Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya. 

 

Tumigil si Mingyu sa paglalakad na nagpatigil din kay Wonwoo. Parehas silang tumayo doon sa labas ng bar, ang malamig na hangin nakikipaglaro sa mga buhok nila at ang mainit na kamay ni Wonwoo ay nakahawak pa rin sa pisngi ni Mingyu. 

 

“Kuya Wonwoo?”

 

Umiling-iling si Wonwoo. Isang buntong hininga na naman galing kay Mingyu.

 

“Ano ba ‘yun?” pagod na tanong ni Mingyu makalipas ang sampung segundo na nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t-isa.

 

Patuloy pa rin na nanahimik si Wonwoo. Tanging ang ingay lamang ng mga dumadaan na kotse at naglalakad na tao ang naririnig niya. Kung magfofocus pa siya ay naririnig niya ang nag-aaway na mag-jowa sa may corner lang ng street kung nasaan sila pero hindi siya makalingon kung nasaan ito dahil para bang nalulunod siya sa mga mata ng lalaki sa harapan niya. Mga mata na para bang may gustong iparating.

 

“Won-”

 

“Pumasok na tayo.” Iniwanan siya ni Wonwoo na nakatayo doon sa labas ng bar at dire-diretso itong naglakad papasok. Eto na naman. Naguguluhan na naman si Mingyu. Mabilis ang tibok ng puso at masakit ang ulo. 

 

Isang buntong hininga ulit. Tumingin siya sa paligid at nakita niya ang sasakyan niya na nakapark sa tapat lang ng street pagtawid. Naisip niyang umuwi na lang. Pero hindi niya kaya iwan si Wonwoo, lalo na at lasing ito.

 

Isang buntong hininga ulit.  _ Kapit lang, Mingyu. _

  
  


Nadatnan ni Mingyu na nakasandal si Wonwoo kay Jihoon na busy sa cellphone niya. Tumingala ito kay Mingyu nang mapansin niya ang binata. “Kamusta si Soon?”

 

“Lasing,” sagot ni Mingyu at tumawa siya. Napailing si Jihoon pero napansin ni Mingyu ang ngiti sa mukha nito. Uupo na sana siya kung saan siya nakaupo kanina nang bigla siyang hilahin ni Wonwoo.

 

“Halika dito.” Napakamot na lang si Mingyu sa ulo niya at sumunod din naman siya kay Wonwoo. Umupo siya sa tabi nito at agad sumandal si Wonwoo sa kanya. Naririnig ni Mingyu ang boses ni Minghao sa ulo niya.

 

_ “Gago, ang rupok mo,” bulong sa kanya ni Minghao bago ito bumaba ng sasakyan noong ayain niya si Wonwoo na sumabay na sa kanya. Pumayag si Wonwoo noon pero sinabi niyang may kasama daw siya. Nakangiting pumayag din naman si Mingyu sa kanya, na sinabi na isasabay din naman niya si Minghao pero nawala ang ngiti niya nang magkahawak-kamay na pumasok sa kotse niya ang anak ng landlady nila at ni Wonwoo. Girlfriend niya daw. Kingina. Masakit. _

 

Naramdaman ni Mingyu ang pagkuha ni Wonwoo sa braso niya para ilagay ito sa balikat ng lalaki na lalo pang umupo palapit sa kanya. Wala naman magawa si Mingyu kaya hinayaan niya na lang at isinuklay niya ang kamay niya sa buhok ni Wonwoo. Napansin niya ang tingin sa kanila ni Seungcheol pero nagkibit-balikat na lang si Mingyu sa nakakatandang kaibigan.

  
  
  


Tatlongpung minuto matapos mag-walk-out si Seungcheol ay nag-aya na rin si Jeonghan umuwi kahit na halos kakadating lang nito. Halata ni Mingyu na nasira ang mood nito dahil kay Seungcheol na parang irita na rin. Sinasabi na nga ba niya’t may mag-aaway. Tinapik ni Mingyu si Jihoon. “Uwi na tayo?”

 

Tamad na tamad na humarap si Jihoon sa kanya at tumango. “Tara na, l-lasing na yan oh,” nakatawang sabi nito at tumingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo na ngayon ay nakasiksik na ang ulo sa leeg niya. Natawa rin si Mingyu.

 

“Lasing ka na rin eh,” asar niya kay Jihoon. Inaasahan ni Mingyu na hampasin siya nito o samaan ng tingin pero tumawa lang ito at tumango-tango.

 

“Kasalanan ni Soonyoung ‘to,” bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili niya pero narinig naman ito ni Mingyu ng malinaw. Natawa ulit siya dahil parang halos lahat sila ay may one-sided love sa isa’t-isa. Ang malas naman nila.

 

Tumayo na si Jihoon at binatukan si Seokmin na nakakandong na kay Jisoo at natutulog. Agad-agad naman hinampas ni Jisoo pabalik ang kamay ni Jihoon at lalong lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Mingyu.  _ At least may isa sa kanila na masaya ang gabi.  _ Tinulungan na rin niyang tumayo si Wonwoo at inaya si Jeonghan na umuwi na. Wala na rin naman itong kasabay dahil sampung minuto pagkaalis ni Seungcheol ay umalis na rin yung Sehun na kasama ni Jeonghan.

 

Pinagkasya nilang anim ang sarili nila sa kotse ni Mingyu at sa kabutihang palad ay mukhang okay naman ang lahat. Nasa gitna nila Jihoon at Jisoo si Jeonghan na mukhang bad trip pa din. Si Seokmin ay ayaw humiwalay kay Jisoo kaya naman nakakandong pa rin ito sa binata habang si Wonwoo naman ay nakaupo sa unahan at tulog pa rin. Ginising nila ito kanina at dapat ay sa likod na niya papasakayin pero ayaw niya daw mahiwalay kay Mingyu. Kunwari ay hindi tumibok na naman ng mabilis ang puso ni Mingyu.

  
  


“Salamat sa pagdadrive, Gyu,” sabi sa kanya ni Jeonghan nang makapasok na sila sa loob ng boarding house. Tumango siya papunta dito at yayakapin niya sana ito para batiin ulit ng happy birthday pero hinatak siya pabalik ni Wonwoo na nakayakap din sa kanya. Tumawa na lang si Jeonghan at nagpasalamat ulit kay Mingyu bago ito pumasok sa kwarto niya. Humiwalay na rin sa kanila si Jihoon na parang zombie na naglakad papunta sa kwarto nya. Nagkatinginan sila ng Kuya Jisoo niya at bumuntong hininga na lang rin ang lalaki. 

 

“Hatid mo na yan sa kwarto niya,” sabi ni Jisoo. Binigyan sya ni Mingyu ng isang tango at dumiretso na ito sa kwarto nila.

 

Kailangan niya lang naman toothbrush-an si Wonwoo dahil ayaw nito nang mabaho ang hininga niya kapag nagigising pagkatapos ay ihihiga na niya ito sa kama nito tapos makakatulog na rin siya. Tama. Yun na lang gagawin niya.

 

Inalog-alog ni Mingyu si Wonwoo para gisingin ito pero parang ayaw na yata nito gumising. “Won?” tawag niya at parang magic na biglang nagising si Wonwoo bigla at tumingin sa kanya.

 

“Toothbrush ka muna?” mahinang tanong ni Mingyu na para bang hindi siya sure kung gising ba talaga itong lalaki sa harap niya o hindi. “Okay?”

 

“Ayaw ko,” sagot ni Wonwoo sa kanya nang diretso at seryoso. Tumayo ito sa harap ni Mingyu at bubuksan pa lang sana ni Mingyu ang bibig niya nang magsalita ito ulit. “Ayaw kong may ibang kumikiss sayo. Lalo na si Soonyoung. Ayaw ko.”

 

_ Ano daw?  _ “Ha?”

 

“Mingyu,” simula ni Wonwoo at para bang galing sa ilalim ng lupa ang pagkakalalim ng boses nito. Kinabahan si Mingyu bigla. “Mingyu.”

 

“Ano?!” 

 

“Bakit ka galit?” Biglang nalungkot ang mukha ni Wonwoo at parang iiyak na ito. Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung anong gagawin niya dahil hindi lang parang iiyak si Wonwoo. May mga tubig na talaga na nabubuo sa mata niya at alam ni Mingyu na isang kurap lang nito ay tutula ang luha nito.

 

Agad-agad hinawakan ni Mingyu ang mukha nito at pinunasan ang mata ni Wonwoo. “U-uy. Hala. Hindi ako galit. Wonwoo?”

 

“Galit ka saken eh.” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni Wonwoo at hindi alam ni Mingyu kung anong gagawin niya. Para itong bata na pinagalitan ng nanay niya dahil may ginawa siya. 

 

“Hindi ako galit. Promise,” amo ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo at niyakap niya ito, iniisip na baka sakaling tumahan na ito kapag nakaramdam ng comfort ng kaibigan. “Huy, wag ka na umiyak.”

 

Kumawala si Wonwoo sa yakap niya. “Bakit hindi ka tumabi sakin kanina? Pagkadating natin? Bakit kay Soonyoung ka tumabi?”

 

“Umiiyak ka dahil lang do-”

 

“Sabi mo ako gusto mo! Ano yun? Ha? Ano yun?” 

 

Sa buong tatlong taon na magkakilala sila, tatlong beses pa lang din nakita ni Mingyu na lasing si Wonwoo. Una ay noong 22nd birthday ni Seungcheol, pangalawa ay noong nagbakasyon sila kila Seungkwan at pangatlo ay noon na-survive nilang lahat ang sem last year. Sanay siya sa clingy na Wonwoo. Alam niya at tandang-tanda niya na usually ay natutulog na lang ito kapag hindi na niya kaya. Kaya ngayon, hindi alam ni Mingyu kung anong gagawin niya o sasabihin niya. Natigilan siya sa tanong ni Wonwoo. 

 

“A-ano?” Parang wala na ibang maitanong pa si Mingyu. Nandito silang dalawa, nakatayo sa madilim na hallway sa labas ng mga kwarto nila, ang tanging ilaw nila ay nanggagaling sa ilaw sa dulo kung saan may nakatayo na lamp. “Oo?”

 

“Bakit mo sya hinalikan?” bulong na tanong ni Wonwoo. Yumuko ito at nagsimula na naman ang pag-shake ng katawan nito. Niyakap siya ulit ni Mingyu. Tama ba ang naiisip niya? Hindi ba siya nagkakamali?

 

“Nagseselos ka ba?”

 

“Malamang, gago ka pala eh,” mahinahon na sagot ni Wonwoo. Sinipa siya nito sa binti pero bago pa humiwalay si Mingyu para himasin ang binti niya ay yumakap na sa kanya nang mahigpit si Wonwoo. “Hindi ba obvious? Hindi ba obvious na gusto din kita kasi gustong-gusto kita. Tahimik lang ako pero hindi ba talaga halata? Mingyu manhid ka ba?”

 

_ ANO DAW?!?!?!?!?!?!????!?!?!?!! _

 

“Wow, ako pa yung manhid?” bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili niya pero narinig ito ni Wonwoo na sinipa ulit siya sa binti. “Wonwoo, masakit!”

 

“HOY! WAG KAYO DYAN SA LABAS, PWEDE BA? PWEDE?” napalingon sila parehas kung nasaan si Minghao na nakasilip galing sa kwarto nila, nakakunot ang noo nito at parang anytime ay ready siyang iattack si Mingyu at Wonwoo. “Mahal, tara na. Matulog ka na. Hayaan mo na sila.” Napataas ng kilay si Mingyu dahil “si Junhui ba yun? Anong sinabi niya? Mahal o Hao?”

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Wonwoo na parang litong-lito rin sa mga nangyayari. “Hao yata? Bakit niya naman tatawagin na “mahal” si Minghao?”

 

“Ewan ko. Best friend mo yun eh, wala ka bang alam?” balik sa kanya ni Mingyu. Umiling-iling si Wonwoo. “Ikaw? Best friend mo si Minghao wala ba syang nasabi- Wait. Oo nga pala, wala kang alam. Hindi mo nga alam na gusto kita eh.”

 

“WONWOO!”

 

“Mingyu Kim, hindi ka mananahimik. Sinasabi ko s-”

 

“Hao, hayaan mo na sila.” Sara ng pinto.

 

“Sabi ko sayo Hao yun eh.” 

 

Nalilito na si Mingyu. Hindi na niya alam kung ano bang nangyayari. “Teka. Teka. Okay. Gusto mo ako, gusto kita. So?”

 

“Gwapo ka sana kaso medyo slow ka, no?” walang kaemo-emosyon na sabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Isang blankong tingin ang ibinigay nito kay Mingyu na nakakunot pa rin ang noo. “Tangina naman, Mingyu. Alam ko ako yung lasing eh.”

 

“Teka lang kas-”

 

Hindi na natapos ni Mingyu ang sasabihin niya dahil may isang pares na malalambot na labi ang umokupa sa labi niya. Lasang beer si Wonwoo at pakiramdam ni Mingyu ay pati siya’y nalalasing na sa lasa nito. Sumakit ang likod niya sa pagkakabagsak ni Wonwoo sa katawan niya sa pader pero wala siyang pakialam dahil ang tagal niyang pinanaginipan ito.  _ Teka? Hindi lang ito panaginip, ‘di ba? _

 

Patuloy ang sayaw ng mga labi nila at kahit naka-aircon ang buong bahay ay ramdam ni Mingyu ang pag-init ng paligid at ang paglapit pa lalo sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya at pinagtagpi ang mga daliri nila sa isa’t-isa habang patuloy pa rin niyang kinokonsuma ang buong pagkatao ni Mingyu.

 

“Uhmm… Excuse? Lalabas ako?” naghiwalay silang dalawa at nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu nang makita niyang bukas ang pinto sa tabi niya at isang nagkukusot ng mata na Chan ang sumalubong sa kanila. “Okay lang? Sorry.”

 

Agad na umatras palayo sa kanya si Wonwoo hanggang sa nakasandal na ito sa kabilang pader at umubo-ubo ito. “S-sorry.”

 

“Okay lang. Hehe,” nakangiting sabi ni Chan at naglakad na ito papunta sa dulo kung nasaan ang mga banyo. “Mamaya niyo na ituloy, dadaan pa ko ulit!” sigaw ni Chan bago niya isara ang pinto at ramdam ni Mingyu at Wonwoo ang pag-init lalo ng mga mukha nila. Nagkatinginan sila at nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay parehas silang natawa ng malakas.

 

“Patay tayo kay Kuya Jeonghan,” bulong ni Mingyu habang natatawa-tawa pa rin siya. Ramdam niya ang pagtibok ng puso niya sa saya. Masaya siya na malaman na gusto din siya ni Wonwoo. At masaya siya na nakiss na niya ito.  _ Yes naman, Mingyu. Single no more.  _

 

Dahan-dahan lumapit si Wonwoo sa kanya nang may magandang ngiti sa labi at kislap sa mata. Para bang ang saya-saya niya kahit na maliit at simple lang ang ngiti sa labi niya. Para bang sinasabi nito na  _ salamat sa paghihintay.  _ Pwede rin naman “ang gwapo mo talaga Mingyu” o “halika dito, ikikiss kita ulit”. Hindi naman choosy si Mingyu, tatanggapin niya kahit ano.

 

“Salamat sa paghihintay,” bulong sa kanya ni Wonwoo nang makalapit na ito at dahan-dahan nitong inilapit ang mukha niya kay Mingyu. Palapit ng palapit. Ipinikit ni Mingyu ang mga mata niya at inantay ang dampi ng malalambot na labi ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Nararamdaman na niya ang paghinga nito sa mukha niya.  _ Ayan n- _

 

“SORRY! SORRY TALAGA! TATAKBO NA KO, WAIT. WAIT LANG!” sigaw ni Chan galing sa kung saan siya nakatayo at parehas nanigas si Wonwoo at Mingyu kung nasaan sila. Natauhan na lang sila nang biglang sumara ang pintuan sa tabi ni Mingyu. At bumukas ito ulit.

 

“Okay na, sige na. Hindi na ko lalabas ulit,” nakakalokong sabi ni Chan kasama ang mapang-asar na ngiti. “Wait! Dito ba kayo matutulog sa loob? Pwede naman sa couch na lang ako?”

 

Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Chan. “Hindi na. Matulog ka na,” sagot niya kay Chan.

 

“Sure?” Tumango-tango si Wonwoo at tuluyan ng sumara ulit ang pintuan sa kwarto niya.

 

Isinandal na lang ni Wonwoo ang ulo niya sa nanginginig na balikat ni Mingyu na sinusubukan pigilan lumabas ang tawa niya. “Kingina.”

 

Tumawa rin si Wonwoo. “Matulog na lang tayo. Tara na.” Nag-iwan ito ng isang halik sa leeg ni Mingyu bago niya hatakin si Mingyu papunta sa kwarto nito. Parehas napataas ang kilay nila nang madatnan na magkayakap ang Kuya Jisoo nila at si Seokmin sa kama ni Jisoo habang nakahiga naman si Minghao sa braso ni Junhui sa kama ng best friend ni Mingyu. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at natawa. “Change of plans?”

  
  
  
  


Nagising si Mingyu sa pagtawa ni Soonyoung at pagkamulat niya ng mata ay ito ang unang niyang nakita. May hawak itong phone at sa tabi nito at si Jihoon na nakangisi din. 

 

“Good morning, love birds no.2,” bati ni Jisoo sa kanila na nasa tabi pala nila Jihoon. “Dito pa talaga kayo sa couch, no? Don’t tell m-”

 

“Sino? Sino ang nasa couch?” alalang sigaw ni Seungcheol galing sa kitchen. Dali-dali itong naglakad papunta sa living room nila at malakas na sumigaw ng makita sina Wonwoo at Mingyu na magkayakap sa couch. “DINUMIHAN NIYO YUNG COUCH?”

 

Biglang lumipad ang ulo ni Seungcheol sa batok ng boyfriend niya,  _ yieee boyfriend,  _ na si Jeonghan. “Napaka-OA mo. May damit pa nga oh?”

 

“Malay mo nagbihis lang,” sagot ni Seungcheol at umiwas na siya pero inabot pa rin siya ng kurot ni Jeonghan. “Tara na, tapusin mo na yung niluluto mo. Congrats, Mingyu. Sa birthday ko pa talaga?” nakangiting bati ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu na nalilito pa rin sa mga nangyayari. Natauhan lang siya nang may biglang gumalaw sa braso niya at pagtingin niya ay tumambad sa kanya ang mukha ni Wonwoo. Pati siya ay nagulat.

 

“Ang priceless nito,” komento ni Soonyoung na nagvivideo pa din sa phone niya. “Good morning, Jeon.”

 

Sinamaan ni Mingyu ng tingin si Soonyoung at sinubukan niya itong sipain pero mukhang hindi niya araw ngayon. Pagkagalaw niya ay parehas silang nahulog ni Wonwoo sa lapag.

 

“Tangin-”

 

“Sorry! Sorry, Won! Saan masakit?” tinuro ni Wonwoo ang ulo niya na tumama sa buto sa balikat ni Mingyu. “Ikiss ko?” tumango-tango si Wonwoo. Lumapit na si Mingyu para ikiss ang ulo nito pero natigilan siya nang marinig nya ang tawa ni Soonyoung at Jihoon na nag-highfive pa.

 

“Kuya Jisoo oh!” sumbong ni Mingyu sa dalawa pero mukhang wala talaga sa kanya ang swerte dahil nakisali lang si Jisoo kila Soonyoung at Jihoon.

 

Napatingin siya kay Wonwoo nang hampasin siya nito. “Asan na yung kiss?” galit na tanong nito at wala nang nagawa si Mingyu kung hindi ang sumunod.  _ Fuck Soonyoung and their other friends. _

  
  
  


“Mingyu masakit dito oh, kiss mo din.” Isang sipa sa binti galing kay Wonwoo at kirot sa tagiliran galing kay Jihoon ang natanggap ni Soonyoung dahil sa pang-aasar niya.

 

Tinuro ni Wonwoo ang tinidor niya kay Soonyoung. “Tigilan mo ko, Soon. May kalalagyan ka din.”

 

Ngumisi lang si Soonyoung dito at sumandal ito kay Jihoon. “May kinalagyan na ko. Easy.”

 

Halos lahat sila na nasa dining table maliban kay Chan ay napatingin kung nasaan sila Jihoon.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

“Hindi pa kami! Bakit kayo ganyan makatingin?” depensa nito pero agad syang tinignan ni Soonyoung. “Hindi pa tayo?”

 

“Hindi pa pala kayo eh,” pang-aasar ni Wonwoo sa kaibigan. “Assuming masyado, Kwon?”

 

“Tangina mo.” At nanahimik na si Soonyoung sa buong breakfast nila. Pansin nilang lahat na nag-aalala si Jihoon dito pero hindi naman ito nagsasalita. Nginitian lang ito ni Soonyoung at inabutan ng tubig bago bumalik si Soonyoung sa pagkain niya.

 

Naramdaman ni Wonwoo ang paghawak ni Mingyu sa kamay niya at tinignan siya nito para nginitian. 

 

“Nakikita ko kayo,” komento ni Seungcheol galing sa dulo ng mesa at agad na naghiwalay ang kamay ni Mingyu at Wonwoo. Hinampas ito ni Jeonghan.

 

“Kumain ka na nga lang dyan. Ikaw kaya sabihan nila ng “nakikita ko kayo” kapag kiniss mo ko. Matutuwa ka ba?” saway ni Jeonghan kay Seungcheol at tumingin ito kay Wonwoo at Mingyu para kindatan ang dalawa. Tumawa silang lahat. Pwera kay Soonyoung.

  
  


“Good morning.” Nagulat si Mingyu nang biglang may yumakap sa kanya. Busy syang nagpeprepare ng agahan nila. Monday na naman. May klase na naman. Ramdam niya ang bigat ng ulo na nakasandal sa likod niya at humarap siya para tignan si Wonwoo.

 

“Morning, babe,” bati niya dito. Nginitian siya ni Wonwoo at tumingala ito para mag-iwan ng halik sa labi ni Mingyu. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning din sa inyo. Kuya Mingyu, anong pagkain?”

 

Sabay sila tumingin kung saan nakatayo si Chan na bagong ligo, nakangiti ng nakakaloko sa kanilang dalawa. Natawa na lang sina Mingyu at Wonwoo.

 

“Good morning, Chan,” bati ni Wonwoo sa bunso nila at ginulo nito ang buhok ni Chan bago siya maglakad papunta sa banyo. Pinanood ni Mingyu ang pagkunot ng noo ni Chan at ang paghampas nito sa kamay ni Wonwoo.

 

Sana ay ganito din sila sa future. Hopefully, sarili naman nilang anak ang babatiin din nila ng good morning.  _ Hayyy, kilig. _

 

“Maupo ka na. Nagluto ako ng pancakes,” sagot ni Mingyu dito at nakita niya na tumigil si Wonwoo ilang hakbang mula sa likod ni Chan para may sabihin sa kanya. Napangiti si Mingyu, ang puso niya’y tumitibok ng mabilis sa saya. Para siyang aapaw.

 

_ “Love you!” nakangiting deklarasyon ni Wonwoo gamit ang labi niya. Binigyan niya si Mingyu ng isang malaking ngiti na alam niya ay paborito ni Mingyu. Ang sarap magmahal. _

 

“Love you, too!” balik ni Mingyu sa kanya at parehas na silang tumalikod sa isa’t-isa para ipagpatuloy ang isang magandang araw.  _ Good morning indeed. _

 

  
_ Ganito ako kasigurado _ _   
_ _ Init, tinig at tamis _ _   
_ _ Awit, Yakap at halik _ _   
_ _ Ikaw ang tubig na papawi sa'king uhaw _ _   
_ __ Pagibig ko'y umaapaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed chapter. Sana nag-enjoy pa rin kayo? Medyo matatagalan ang pag-a-update because [isang libong buntong hininga] LIFE. Relate? HAHAHAHA! I hope you're all having a great day and this must be late but congratulations to SVT for winning Best Dance Performance Male in MAMA 2017. Our boys deserved it very much and I'm very proud to be a carat.


	4. Nagkalinawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Si Minghao na gusto lamang makarating sa klase niya_   
>  _Si Minghao na strong independent man_   
>  _Si Minghao na marupok rin pala_
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Junhui na matangkad_   
>  _Si Junhui na matulungin_   
>  _Si Junhui na mahal din pala siya_

_ Nalilito, naliligaw _

_ Maging ako, maging ikaw _

  
  
  


“Ano ba talaga ako sayo?” 

 

Tila tumigil ang mundo sa paligid nila Junhui at Minghao pagkatapos lumabas ng mga salita sa bibig ng nakababatang lalaki, ang luha nangingilid na sa mga mata nito at ang kamay niyang may hawak-hawak na nestle yogurt ay nanginginig.

 

Napakunot ang noo ni Junhui. “Anong ano ka ba saken?”

  
  


\--

 

Nagkakilala sina Minghao at Junhui pagtungtong na pagkatungtong ni Minghao sa high school. Literal. Nabangga ng isang noon ay maliit at mukhang galit sa mundo na Minghao ang nagmamadaling matangkad na gwapong lalaki na papalapit sa kanya sa unang araw niya bilang high school student. Naaalala pa ni Minghao ang takot niya noon dahil sa seryoso at blankong tingin sa kanya ng matangkad na lalaki. Ngunit bigla itong ngumiti at lumapit sa kanya para guluhin ang buhok niya. 

 

“Freshman?” tanong nito, ang mga tuhod niya ay tumiklop para tignan sa mata si Minghao. “You’re at the wrong side of the building. Doon yung rooms niyo,” paliwanag nito sabay turo sa kabilang direksyon kung saan papunta si Minghao. Ang kamay nito ay nakapatong pa rin sa ulo niya, ang mga daliri nito ay ramdam niya sa mga hibla ng buhok niya at kung ibang tao ito, malamang at tinapik na ni Minghao ang kamay niya, magkakilala man sila o hindi. Pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit magaan ang pakiramdam niya sa bigat na nasa ulo niya. At hindi rin  maintindihan ni Minghao kung bakit parang ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.  _ Baka kabado lang ako. _

 

Tumango si Minghao sa lalaki at mukhang natauhan ito dahil nag-sorry ito bigla nang mapansin niya na nasa buhok pa rin ni Minghao ang kaliwang kamay niya. “Gusto mo ba ihatid na kita? I was going there anyway.”

 

At doon unang nagkakilala sina Minghao Xu at Junhui Wen. Sa gitna ng isa sa mga building ng isang international school sa Manila.

 

Dalawang buwan ang nakalipas bago malaman ni Minghao ang pangalan niya at hindi dahil sa popular ang lalaki sa school na pinapasukan nila kung hindi dahil magkumare pala ang mga nanay nila. Nagulat silang parehas nang magkita sila sa bahay nila Junhui dahil inimbita ng nanay niya ang nanay ni Minghao na hinila naman ang anak niya para sumama sa kanya.

“So… Minghao?” bulong ni Junhui noon na hindi siya nilubayan buong gabi kahit na kaliwa’t kanan ang mga bumabati sa kanya. “Junhui,” pakilala nito, ang payat nitong kamay nakaabot kay Minghao na kinuha din naman niya kasabay ng pagngiti niya sa bago niyang kaibigan.

 

Simula noong araw na iyon sa pangalawang linggo ng June, (tinanong ng batang Minghao kay kung may kinalaman ba ang pangalan ni Junhui, na nalaman niyang mas matanda sa kanya ng isang taon, sa kaarawan nito. Tinawanan lang siya ni Junhui habang iniiling nito ang sarili niyang ulo) naging matalik na magkaibigan sina Minghao at Junhui. 

 

Pero hindi doon nagtatapos ang kwento.

  
  
  


Third year si Minghao habang last year na ni Junhui nang magbago ang lahat sa kanila. At kasalanan lahat ni Junhui iyon.  _ Itinaga ni Minghao sa bato na si Junhui ang may kasalanan at hindi siya. _

 

“Hao… Hao, tignan mo ko.” Isang pares ng mainit na kamay ang bumalot sa kamay ni Minghao na walang buhay na nakadantay sa unan, ang mga mata niya ay nasa TV sa loob ng kwarto ni Junhui, sinusubukan niyang huwag magpanic sa mga nangyari. “Hao.”

 

Rinig ni Minghao ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Junhui at ang pag-angat ng kama noong tumayo ito. Hindi niya aaminin na nadisappoint siya nang mawala ang init ng kamay ni Junhui sa malamig niyang kamay.

 

“Look.. Okay, fine. Sorry, okay? Hindi ko alam na, na andoon ka pala. At ayaw kong sabihin sayo kasi natatakot din ako, hindi ako sigurado sa magiging reaksyon mo. Ito na. This is what I’m scared about, you reacting like this. Sorry you had to find out that way,” dire-diretsong paliwanag ni Junhui. Tumigil siya sa pagpapabalik-balik niya nang lakad, hinihintay niya na gumalaw si Minghao sa pagkakaupo nito sa kama niya, na tignan siya nito o kaya ay gumalaw ang bibig nito pero wala. “Well, bakla ako. There.”

 

Para bang natauhan bigla doon si Minghao. Gustong niya magsalita. Gusto niya buksan ang bibig niya para sabihin kay Junhui na okay lang, na tanggap niya ito. Wala naman sa kanya kung ano ang kasarian ng kaibigan niya, pero hindi niya matanggal sa isip niya ang imahe ni Junhui na nakasandal sa pintuan ng locker nito habang may kahalikan na ka-team nito sa swimming. Hindi rin matanggal ang mabigat na pakiramdam sa puso ni Minghao sa pag-alala niya sa nakita niya.

 

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin pero alam niya na dapat ay may gawin siya kaya naman sinimulan niya ito sa pagtingin sa kung saan palakad-lakad si Junhui sa gitna ng kwarto nito, na agad napatigil ng mapansin niya ang paggalaw ni Minghao, at binuksan ang bibig niya.

 

“I-kiss mo ko.”

 

Hindi ayon ang gusto sabihin ni Minghao, okay? Hindi talaga. Pero ayun ang unang pumasok sa isip niya nang humarap siya kay Junhui at makita ang mga ngipin nito na nakakagat sa ilalim na parte ng labi niya. Hindi maalis ni Minghao ang tingin niya dito at sinungaling siya kung hindi siya aamin na napaisip siya kung anong pakiramdam mahalikan ng isang Junhui Wen.

 

“H-Hao? Wag ka ngang magbiro.”

 

“Mukha ba akong nagjojoke?” seryosong tanong ni Minghao. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang tapang niya pero di na niya namalayan na tumayo na pala siya para maglakad kung saan nakatayo ngayon si Junhui, ang magaganda nitong mata nanlalaki. “Seryoso ako, Jun.”

 

Tinignan siya ni Junhui na para bang tinubuan ng pangalawang ulo si Minghao, inaanalyze mabuti kung seryoso ba ang kaibigan. “Minghao,” seryosong babala niya dito nang makalapit na sa kanya si Minghao. Ramdam niya ang kada paghinga nito sa mukha niya sa sobrang lapit nito.

 

Sa ilalim ng tatlong taon na magkakilala sila, hindi na namalayan ni Junhui ang biglaan pagtangkad ng kaibigan niya. Dati lamang ay mukha itong batang hindi kaya ipagtanggol ang sarili niya pero ngayon ay halos magkasinglaki na sila. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay ang tindig ng katawan nila.

 

Humingang malalim si Minghao bago niya ibaling ang mata niya sa mga mata ni Junhui. Napaatras ang lalaki at pinanood ni Minghao ang pagsuklay ng mga daliri nito sa maganda at malambot niyang buhok. Alam niya dahil lagi niya itong pinaglalaruan kada mag-aaya si Junhui na magsleepover sa bahay niya para maglaro o kaya naman ay mag-aral. Sa moment na ito napansin ni Minghao na… Huwag niyong sasabihin kay Junhui… Pero sobrang gwapo na talaga nito at alam niya na hindi normal na mapansin iyon ng isang straight na lalaki sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

 

“ _ Kuya Junhui _ ,” tawag ni Minghao sa mahinang boses at hindi niya alam kung bakit nag-init bigla ang mukha niya sa itsura ni Junhui at sa malalim na “ _ tangina naman”  _ na lumabas sa bibig nito.

 

Isang segundo ay isang dipa pa ang layo nila sa isa’t isa at sa pangalawang segundo ay nasa pisngi na ni Minghao ang mainit na kamay nito, ang malambot nitong labi ay nakadampi na sa kanya at kusa nang sumara ang mga mata ni Minghao nang habulin niya ang labi ni Junhui noong lumayo ito.

 

_ Well… siguro kasalanan din talaga niya. _

  
  


Simula noon ay hindi na naging normal ang pagkakaibigan nila. Kung noon ay isang tango at wave lang ng kamay ang binibigay sa kanya ni Junhui bago ito dumiretso sa daan papunta sa bahay nila, ngayon ay may kasama nang halik sa pisngi at kamay na laging gumugulo sa buhok ni Minghao. 

 

Noon ay tulakan lamang sa kama at hampasan ng unan kapag natatalo ni Junhui si Minghao sa nilalaro nilang video game, ngayon ay may kaakibat nang halik kapag napalakas ang palo ni Minghao sa kaibigan, halik na hindi lamang isa at hindi lamang doon natatapos.

 

_ Akala ni Minghao ito lamang ang nagbago sa kanila. Hindi niya napansin ang pagdalas nilang lumabas na silang dalawa lang, ang paghawak ni Junhui sa kamay niya kada tumatawid sila o kaya naman kada nagmumovie marathon sila, ang late night cuddles kada pagkatapos nila magmake-out, good morning texts na may heart emoji at ang lockscreen ni Junhui na picture ng isang natutulog sa braso niya na Minghao. _

  
  


Isang masamang balita ang biglaan pag-alis ni Junhui papunta sa China para sa short-course na inenroll para sa kanya ng tatay niya, ngunit nangako ito na babalik siya. Kasama si Minghao sa paghatid sa kanya sa airport, tatlong araw matapos ang graduation ni Junhui sa highschool. Kasama nila parehas ang nanay at nakababatang kapatid ni Junhui. Noong araw lang na iyon nalaman ni Minghao na aalis siya at sa inis niya ay hindi niya napansin ang pagyakap ni Junhui sa kanya at paghalik nito sa kanya sa harap mismo ng pamilya nito. Hindi niya rin inintindi ang binulong sa kanya nito.

 

_ “Babalik ako. Babalikan kita. Mahal kita, Hao.” _

  
  
  
  
  


Isang taon ang lumipas.

 

Anim na buwan na silang hindi nag-uusap (dahil medyo bitter pa rin si Minghao sa pag-iwan sa kanya ni Junhui), at bagong yugto na naman ang magsisimula sa buhay ni Minghao.

 

“Ready ka na?” tanong ni Mingyu, ang  _ best friend  _ ni Minghao. Nakilala niya ito noong fourth year high school na siya. Naririnig na niya ang pangalan nito noong third year pa lang sila, laking gulat niya nang maging kaklase niya ito. At nang grumaduate sila na ito ang valedictorian. Wala talaga sa itsura ni Mingyu.

 

Tumingin si Minghao sa kaibigan niya at nginitian ito. “Tara?”

  
  
  


“Ouch!” sigaw ni Minghao, ang kamay niya ay lumipad sa balikat niya dahil sa malakas na pagkakabangga sa kanya ng nakasalubong niya. Ang daming tao ngayon sa university dahil unang araw ng klase, kung hindi nagkakamali si Minghao, halos lahat ng nakakasabay niya ay freshman. Pinulot niya ang nalaglag niyang wallet at nagulat siya nang may nag-abot sa kanya ng papel kung saan nakalagay ang schedule niya.

 

“Sorry, nagmamadali kasi ako,” sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. Napatigil si Minghao kung saan siya nakaluhod, ang mata niya’y nakatulala sa isang pares ng black na Converse All-Star, ang fitted na slacks na suot ng nakatayo sa harap niya ay bitin at ang gwapo ng ankles nito. Tumingala siya at hindi siya nagkakamali.

 

“J-Junhui?” Ngumiti si Junhui at nahulog na naman ang puso ni Minghao.  _ Wow. Bagay sa kanya yung blond hair. _

  
  
  


Isang buwan ang nakalipas na para bang hindi sila nagkahiwalay. Na para bang hindi iniwasan ni Minghao ang mga message at tawag ni Junhui. Bumalik sila sa dati. Labas ng magkasama, tulakan kada magjojoke si Junhui pero hindi naman nakakatawa, halik sa pisngi kada ihahatid siya nito sa apartment kung saan tumutuloy si Minghao, holding hands kada tatawid sila at three years ng lockscreen ni Junhui ang picture ng natutulog na Minghao sa braso niya.

  
  


“Si Junhui nga pala,” pakilala ni Minghao isang araw, tatlong buwan matapos magpasukan, sa mga kaboardmates niya na parang kaibigan niya na din. “Siya yung bagong boardmate natin.”

 

Napatingin silang lahat sa matangkad na gwapong blond na lalaki sa likod ni Minghao, ang ngiti nito ay nakakasilaw at hindi napigilan ni Jihoon ang pagkakachoke niya sa kinakain niyang mais nang magtama ang mata nilang dalawa. 

 

“B-boyfriend mo?” curious na tanong ni Jihoon na pumukaw sa atensyon ng lahat ng kaibigan nila. Hindi basta-basta nakucurious si Jihoon Lee sa mga tao. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jisoo, Seungcheol at Jeonghan, napangisi si Seokmin at Mingyu, hindi makatawa si Wonwoo dahil sinamaan agad siya ng tingin ni Jihoon at mukhang may masamang nakain si Soonyoung.

 

Natigilan si Minghao. Tumingin siya kay Junhui at tinaasan lang siya nito ng kilay, isang mapaglarong ngiti ang nasa mukha nito. Binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Jihoon at humigpit ang hawak niya sa strap ng gym bag niya sa sagot niya.

 

“Hindi, tropa ko lang,” sure at confident niyang sagot. Napabuntong-hininga si Jihoon, napataas lalo ang kilay nina Seungcheol at kumunot ang noo ni Mingyu. Hindi na ito pinansin ni Minghao at hinatak na niya papasok sa bahay si Junhui para ipakita ang magiging kwarto nito.

 

Hindi niya rin napansin ang sakit na napinta sa mukha nito.

 

\--

 

Tumingin si Minghao sa orasan na nasa ibabaw ng study table ni Wonwoo. Malelate na siya sa klase pero nandito pa siya, nakikipag-argue kay Junhui. Si Junhui ang may kasalanan pag nalate sya sa klase niya.

 

_ “Junhui please, dati lang kita crush,” pagod na paliwanag ni Jihoon kay Junhui na ayaw siya tigilan matapos nito malaman na nagkagusto pala ito dati sa kanya. Papasok sana si Minghao sa kitchen para kumuha ng tubig nang marinig niya ang pag-aasaran ng dalawa. “Jun, ano ba!” _

 

_ Hindi na napigilan ni Minghao ang sumilip at nakita niya na tumatawa si Junhui habang patuloy itong pinaghahahampas ni Jihoon sa braso gamit ang kamay niya. “Para kang gago.” _

 

_ Tumawa ulit si Junhui bago ito sumandal sa kitchen counter at tignan ng seryoso si Jihoon. “Isang date lang naman, Ji. What would you lose?”  _

 

_ Nagpintig ang tenga ni Minghao sa narinig niya. Totoo bang inaaya ni Junhui sa date si Jihoon? Sa sobrang pag-iisip niya hindi niya napansin ang pagtingin sa kanya ng kaibigan sa gilid ng mata nito. Napangisi si Junhui. _

_ “Ikaw ang nagtanong sakin if I want. I’ll even kiss you,” patuloy nito na nakatingin pa rin sa gilid ng mukha ni Minghao na ngayon ay nakatulala na sa paa niya. Para bang nakalimutan na nito mag-function. Napansin ni Jihoon na hindi sa kanya nakatingin ang nakakatangkad na kaibigan at sinipa niya ito nang mapansin niya si Minghao. Bago pa man makapagsalita si Jihoon ay umalis na si Minghao, masyado nang kumikirot ang puso niya. _

 

_ Nakapout na nakatingin si Junhui kay Jihoon habang hawak-hawak ang binti niya kung saan siya sinipa nito. _

 

_ “Talaga, Jun? Gagamitin mo pa ko para pagselosin siya?”  _

 

_ Ngumiti lang ng nakakaloko si Junhui kay Jihoon at tingin ni Jihoon ay sobrang deserve ng kaibigan ang pasa na namumuo ngayon sa binti niya. _

  
  


Out of the blue ang pagtatanong ni Minghao ng tanong pero never niya naman napigilan ang sarili niya para sabihin kung ano ang nasa isip niya.  _ Bukod na lang sa mga oras na involve si Junhui sa iniisip niya.  _

 

Hindi niya naman sinasadya na bigla-biglang pumasok sa kwarto nila Junhui matapos niya makita si Jihoon pagkasara niya ng fridge door at maalala ang mga nawitness niya noong nakaraang gabi. Hindi niya napigilan ang pagdala ng paa niya sa kwarto ng lalaki para tanungin ito. Hindi man lang niya binigyan ng chance si Junhui na magbihis muna at namula si Minghao nang madatnan niya itong nagpupunas ng buhok, may nakabalot na towel sa waist nito at may tulo-tulo pa ng tubig na dahan-dahan nalalaglag sa malapad nitong dibdib. Napalunok si Minghao pero urgent din yung tanong niya.

 

“Ano ako sayo? Ano ‘to?” tanong niya ulit. Medyo nawawala na ang confidence niya at gusto niya na lang umatras at pumasok sa klase niya nang hindi nalalaman ang sagot ni Junhui dahil natatakot siya. Natatakot siya sa lalabas sa bibig nito.

 

Kumunot lalo ang noo ni Junhui at naglakad ito papalapit kay Minghao, sinundan ni Minghao ng tingin ang binato nitong towel sa sarili nitong kama at sinubukan niyang patayin ang imahinasyon niya.  _ Wag marupok please. _

 

“Ano ako sayo?” ulit ni Junhui sa mahina pero matigas na boses nang makalapit na ito kay Minghao. “Ikaw dapat tinatanong ko nyan eh. Ano ba tayo?”

 

_ Shit.  _ “H-huh?”

 

“Minghao, ano ako sayo?” tanong ni Junhui. Seryoso ang mukha nito at gustong-gusto magconcentrate ni Minghao pero ang gwapo nito sa black niyang buhok. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso siya sa tingin ni Junhui sa kanya. Nagising siya sa daydreams niya ng marinig niya itong tumawa at nakitang umiling ang ulo. 

 

“A-ano! Ako unang nagtanong!” depensa ni Minghao sa kanya. Tumayo siya ng diretso para hindi mahalata na kinakabahan siya pero tinignan lang siya ni Junhui pailalim dahil nakayuko ito at gustong-gusto na sumuko ni Minghao at lapitan ito para halikan ang kunot sa noo nito.

 

Umayos ng tayo si Junhui at bumungtong hininga bago niya isuklay ang daliri niya sa basa-basa niyang buhok.  _ Stay strong, Minghao. _

 

“Hao, bago pa ko umalis nilinaw ko na ano ka sa akin. Nung hindi ka na nagreply sa texts at tawag ko, akala ko narealized mo hindi mo pala ako type. Maybe you don’t swing my way. Baka nacurious ka lang. At first ayaw ko maniwala because I saw you shed a tear nung hinatid niyo ko sa airport,” simula ni Junhui at medyo napatigil si Minghao dahil,  _ KAILAN NIYA NILINAW???????!!! _

 

Junhui crossed his arms over his chest. “Tapos, you just didn’t respond to my texts anymore. Naconvince ko sarili ko na wala talaga. Baka nacurious ka nga lang which is okay. I understand. Probably we won’t be the same again kapag nagmeet tayo and niready ko na sarili ko dun. Pero nung nagkita tayo ulit, tangina, parang walang distance. Parang hindi ako umalis. I felt home again because you welcomed me with both arms and a kiss on my cheeks. Anong iisipin ko?

 

“Then came the time na lumipat ako dito sa boarding house. Tinanong ni Jihoon kung boyfriend mo ko and sobrang ready na ko to say yes pero anong sinabi mo?”  _ Well, shit. _

 

_ “Tropa ko lang siya,”  _ gaya ni Junhui sa boses niya kasama ang facial expression at kung ibang moment ‘to, tatawa si Minghao at hahampasin niya ang kaibigan. Pero hindi siya makagalaw ngayon dahil masyado siya maraming napagtatanto.

 

“Hao, bago mo pa malaman back in high school na bakla ako, mahal na kita. Not just as a friend. Mahal kita, yes homo. Pero feeling ko noon sobrang mali. Then you asked me to kiss you, tapos hinayaan mo na hawakan ko yung hands mo even in public. And we are each other firsts,” napangiti si Junhui dito at yumuko siya. “Mahal kita, okay? All those time akala ko boyfriend na kita. Maybe it’s my fault-”

 

“Oo, ikaw may kasalanan-”

 

“Hao,” warning ni Junhui. “I know I didn’t asked you out properly pero akala ko clear na lahat when I told you I love you bago ako umalis.”

 

_ WHAT?  _ “A-ano?” gulat na tanong ni Minghao. “Kailan? Paano?”

 

“Hao, seryoso ka ba?” Tinignan siyang mabuti ni Junhui pero nanatiling nakatayo sa harap niya si Minghao, ang malaki na nitong mata ay lalong nanlaki at sobrang cute nito gustong pisilin ni Junhui ang pisngi niya. “I told you! Nung niyakap kita! Why else would I confidently kiss you in front of my mom and brother?”

 

“Tangina,” bulong ni Minghao. “Mahal mo ko?” Tumango si Junhui na nakakunot pa rin ang noo na parang litong-lito siya kung bakit hindi alam ni Minghao ang moment na iyon.

 

“Shit,” bulong ulit ni Minghao na ngayon ay litong-lito na rin. Kumbaga sa language nila ni Mingyu na mahilig sa memes  _ “nani?????” _

 

Iniangat ni Minghao ang ulo niya para tignan si Junhui sa mata na mukhang worried na worried sa itsura ni Minghao. “You okay?”

 

Tumango-tango si Minghao at napalabas naman ng malalim na hininga si Junhui. Tumango rin ito kay Minghao at tinignan siya na para bang may gusto siyang sabihin pero tumalikod na ito para maglakad pabalik sa closet niya. Naiwang nakatayo doon si Minghao habang nagbibihis ang kaibigan (???) niya.

 

“Tama na kakatayo dyan, malelate ka na sa class mo,” paalala ni Junhui galing sa kama niya. Tinignan lang ni Minghao ang pagbend nito para kuhain ang pares ng black na converse sa ilalim ng kama niya. “Hao. Mamaya na tayo mag-usa-”

 

“Mahal din kita.”

 

Napatigil sila parehas, napaangat ulo ni Junhui galing sa sapatos na sinisintas niya papunta sa kung saan pa rin nakatayo si Minghao na may hawak na yogurt sa kamay niya. Nakatingin ito ng diretso kay Junhui at hindi na pinigilan ni Junhui ang relieved na ngiti na lumabas sa mukha niya. “Good,” tumango siya ulit dito bago bumalik sa ginagawa niya.

 

Tumango-tango din si Minghao at nagpabalik-balik ang tingin niya sa orasan, sa yogurt sa kamay niya at kay Junhui na binabaligtad ang hoodie na hawak-hawak niya. 

 

“Hao, malelate ka na,” paalala nito ulit. “Hao?”

 

Pagtingala ni Junhui ay sakto naman lumapat ang mga paa ni Minghao sa harap niya at ang medyo basa at malamig na kamay nito sa pisngi niya. Naglapat ang mga labi nila at napangiti siya ng maramdaman niya ang pagngiti ni Minghao sa labi niya. Hinila niya ito sa leeg para ibalik ang halik.

 

“So… boyfriends?” tanong ni Junhui nang maghiwalay sila sandali para huminga. Tumango si Minghao bago ulit pagdikitin ang mga labi nila. “Hao, anong oras na-”

  
  


“At kailangan ko na din magbihis, tapos na ba yung confession time niyo?” 

 

Sabay silang napalingon sa bukas na pintuan at kay Wonwoo na nakasandal dito, isang nakakalokong ngiti ang nasa mukha nito. Sa tabi nito ay nakatayo si Soonyoung na nakangisi din habang nakanganga si Chan, Hansol at Seokmin sa tabi nito.

 

“Sabi sa inyo di lang sila friends eh,” sabi ni Soonyoung na tumango kina Junhui at Minghao bago umalis sa scene. Tinignan nila ang natitira nilang kaibigan na kanina pa pala sila pinapanood. Natawa sila sa pag-iwas ni Chan ng tingin.

 

“Uhhh,” simula ni Junhui na niyakap na ang namumulang Minghao sa bisig niya para itago ito lalo na sa mapang-asar na mata ni Wonwoo. “Yes, we’re dating,” anunsyo niya sa mga kaibigan na sabay-sabay lamang tumango. Nagkatinginan si Hansol at Seokmin na nagkibit-balikat lang parehas bago hilahin si Chan palayo sa kwarto kung nasaan sina Minghao at Junhui.

 

Si Wonwoo na lang ang natira.

 

“Hao, aalis ka na b-” at andito na rin si Mingyu na napalitan ang natural na ngiti sa isang mapang-asar rin na ngiti na kita ang mga pangil niya. “Nice one. Sabi ko nga mauuna na ko eh.”

 

Paalis na sana ito pero hinila siya ni Wonwoo pabalik sa kung saan pa rin ito nakatayo.

 

“Dito ka muna, antayin mo ko, magbibihis lang ako,” sabi ni Wonwoo dito na hindi umaalis ang tingin kila Junhui. “Pwede na ba ako magbihis? Kung okay lang naman?”

 

Tumayo si Minghao sa pagkakaupo niya sa binti ni Junhui para tumango kay Wonwoo at kumaripas ng takbo palabas sa kwarto nito, sinadya niyang banggain ang tumatawa na Mingyu na nakaharang sa pintuan. 

 

Habang natira naman si Junhui na sinamaan ng tingin si Wonwoo. “Bad timing ka lagi eh ‘no?”

 

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Wonwoo at dumila kay Junhui bago siya pumasok sa kwarto nila para magbihis. Sinuot ni Junhui ang hoodie na dapat kanina niya pa isusuot at binato kay Wonwoo ang towel na kanina ay nakabalot sa bewang niya.

 

“Puta.”

 

“Cockblocker,” sinipa ni Junhui sa pwet si Wonwoo at saka tumakbo palabas ng kwarto nila bago pa siya habulin nito. Kinurot niya rin si Mingyu sa tagiliran nang madaanan niya ito. “Patay kayong dalawa sakin next time,” warning niya dito ng nakangiti bago siya umalis para habulin si Minghao.

  
  


Nagkatinginan si Wonwoo at Mingyu. 

 

At sabay silang tumawa ng malakas.  

  
  


_ Huwag nang mangatuwiran palawakin pa ang isip mo _

_ Hindi kita iiwan kahit ipilit mo _

_ Ako'y iyong iyo _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Alam ko lahat kayo ineexpect story ng SoonHoon ang next but... surprise? This was supposed to be a crack fic pero mukhang may drama every chapter HAHAHA Thanks for reading! Talk to me @dyoranghae/@kwxnhoshis on twitter =)))


	5. Nalasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Si Soonyoung na masayahin._   
>  _Si Soonyoung na cute sa uniform nya._   
>  _Si Soonyoung na straight._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Si Jihoon na grumpy._  
>  _Si Jihoon na tambay ng coffee shop._  
>  _Si Jihoon na dahilan kung bakit hindi na straight si Soonyoung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! It's been so long and finally! Here's the soonhoon chapter. Again, this was unbeta-ed. I wrote this in the spur of the moment and I think this is the longest work for this series? Sinubukan ko maging funny but I think I failed. I hope you still enjoy it tho! :)

_How long will you keep me outside_

_Do you even know what's on my mind_

_I can be yours; you can be mine_

_And together we'll find our time_

  
  


Maaliwalas ang langit sa labas at hindi gaano ka-busy ang coffee shop kaya naman isang malaking ngiti ang nasa mukha ni Soonyoung. Nagtext na rin ang professor nila na cancelled ang klase nila ngayon, na nag-iisang klase ni Soonyoung tuwing biyernes, kaya naman lalong gumanda ang mood ng binata.

 

Kumuha siya ng basahan at kasalukuyang pinupunasan ang kanina pang makintab na counter nang biglang tumunog ng bell na ipigsabihin ay may pumasok sa pinto.

 

“Good morning! Welcome to S- Jihoon?”

 

Apat. Ito na ang pang-apat na araw na nagpunta si Jihoon sa coffee shop kung saan nagpapart-time job si Soonyoung. Sa isang buwan na lumipas ay ito na ang pang-apat na beses na andito si Jihoon. _Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo si Soonyoung pero nadidistract kasi siya. ‘Di lang halata._

 

“Uy, pre! Napadaan ka ulit?” patay malisya na tanong ni Soonyoung na para bang hindi ito ang tanong niya sa nakalipas na tatlong beses na andito si Jihoon.

 

Tumango si Jihoon bago ito tumingala sa menu board para pumili ng oorderin niya.

 

“Hmm. Occupied yung practice rooms. Daming tao sa library. ‘Di ako makapag-concentrate,” sagot sa kanya ng kaibigan na walang kaemo-emosyon. Ito na rin ang pang-apat na beses na iyon ang sagot niya pero hindi na lang ito sasabihin ni Soonyoung na kasalukuyang nag-aassume na baka kaya nandito si Jihoon ay dahil sa kanya.

 

“Aaaahhhhh…” Tumango-tango sya at natahimik silang dalawa hanggang sa tumawa si Soonyoung. “The usual?”

 

***

  
  
  


“Soon,” tawag ni Jihoon sa lalaking nakaupo sa tabi niya. “Soon, pansinin mo naman ako.”

 

Pinindot ni Soonyoung ang pause button sa controller nya para harapin si Jihoon. Binigyan niya ito ng isang ngiti. “Bakit, Ji?”

 

“Ang tahimik mo,” mahina na sabi ni Jihoon sa kanya. Naninibago siya. At nag-aalala siya dahil sigurado siya na kaya nagkakaganito si Soonyoung ay dahil sa nasabi niya noong nakaraang linggo.

 

Tumawa si Soonyoung at hinila niya ang ulo ni Jihoon para i-kiss ito. “Wag ka mag-overthink dyan. Naglalaro kasi ako.”

 

Nagpout si Jihoon dito at gusto siyang yakapin ni Soonyoung dahil sobrang cute ni Jihoon pero hindi pa siya naliligo. Kakagaling niya lang sa basketball kasama sila Seungcheol, sigurado siya na amoy araw pa din siya. “Ji?”

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Jihoon. “Naririnig kong nag-iisip ka. Okay lang tayo, yes?” Tumango-tango si Jihoon at sumandal na lang ito kay Soonyoung para panoorin ang paglalaro ng lalaki.

 

Namimiss na niya yung Soonyoung na maingay at clingy.

 

***

  


_One week ago._

 

Binuksan ni Jihoon ang pintuan sa kwarto nila at naabutan niyang gising pa din si Soonyoung. Nakaupo ito sa harap ng sariling study table habang nagsusulat. Hindi man lang ito lumingon noong bumukas ang pintuan.

 

“Soonyoung,” tawag ni Jihoon pero hindi ito lumingon. “Soonyoung!” Wala pa rin.

 

Nakailang tawag pa si Jihoon pero napikon na siya dahil mukhang walang balak si Soonyoung na harapin siya. “Soonyoung, ano b-”

 

Hinila niya ito sa braso at nakita niya kung paano dumausdos ang lapis at napunit ang papel na dinodrawing ni Soonyoung. Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon nang mapansin niya na isa pala itong mock design ng planta. Nasira niya ang plate ni Soonyoung. _Shit._

 

“Soo-”

 

“Tangina, Ji, ano?!” Napansin niya ang pagtanggal ni Soonyoung ng earphones at narinig niya ang malakas na tunog na nanggagaling dito. Bigla siyang nahimasmasan nang mapagtagpi-tagpi niya ang mga bagay. Hindi humaharap si Soonyoung sa kanya dahil hindi sa ayaw nito pero dahil nakaearphones ito.

 

“S-sorry,” bulong ni Jihoon at handa na siya na masigawan pero narinig lang niya ang pagtunog ng basurahan sa tabi ni Soonyoung nang ibato niya dito ang punit na papel. Tinignan siya ni Jihoon. Bumuntong hininga si Soonyoung bago niya tignan si Jihoon sa mata. Walang nagsalita sa kanila. Nabalot sila ng katahimikan.

 

“Soon, so-”

 

“Wala na magagawa yang sorry mo. Okay lang. Magpalit ka na ng damit, ikukuha kita ng tubig.” Nilagpasan siya ni Soonyoung at narinig na lang ni Jihoon ang pagsara ng pintuan sa likod niya.

 

Naupo si Jihoon sa dulo ng kama niya matapos niyang magpalit ng pambahay na damit. Lumipas ang limang minuto pero hindi pa rin bumabalik si Soonyoung kaya naman tumayo na siya para sana sundan ito pero biglang bumukas ang pintuan at nagkatinginan sila ni Soonyoung.

 

“Soo-”

 

“Shhhh. Nasa labas sila Mingyu at Wonwoo, feeling ko magkikiss na sila,” sabi ni Soonyoung sa mahina na boses. Natatawa-tawa pa ito at para bang walang nangyari kanina dahil balik sa normal ang pagtrato nya kay Jihoon. “Tignan mo bilis.”

 

Agad-agad naman naglakad si Jihoon papunta kung saan nakatayo si Soonyoung sa pintuan nila na para bang magnet silang dalawa na pilit pinaglalapit. Hindi umatras si Soonyoung kaya napilitan siya na isiksik ang sarili niya sa maliit na bukas ng pintuan nila at tama nga si Soonyoung, magkadikit na nga si Wonwoo at Mingyu sa punto na hindi na alam ni Jihoon kung saan ba nagsimula at nagtapos ang katawan ng dalawa nilang kaibigan.

 

Tumawa ng mahina si Soonyoung at doon napansin ni Jihoon na sobrang magkalapit sila dahil ramdam niya ang hangin na galing sa bibig ni Soonyoung na tumatama sa pisngi niya. Ibinaling niya ang ulo niya dito at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Isang segundo ay nakatayo sila sa may pintuan, pero pagkurap ni Jihoon ay nakalapat na ang likod niya dito pagkasara na pagkasara nito at ang mga labi ni Soonyoung ay nakalapat na rin sa mga labi niya.

 

Inilayo ni Soonyoung ang mukha niya para huminga at ganoon din si Jihoon. Dahan-dahan niyang idinilat ang mata niya at ang sumalubong sa kanya ay ang madilim at mainit na tingin ni Soonyoung sa kanya. Magkalapat ang mga noo nila at hirap pa rin sila parehas huminga nang biglang ngumiti si Soonyoung.

 

“Tangina, Ji,” bulong nito sa mga labi niya at ramdam ni Jihoon ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. “Seryoso ako nung sinabi kong mahal kita.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Putangina._

  
  


_Nakainom siya. Jihoon, nakainom siya. Patuloy na sinasabi ni Jihoon ito sa isip niya habang nakakulong siya sa bisig ni Soonyoung, ang isang kamay nito ay nakalapat sa pisngi niya, ang mga labi nila ay magkasamang nagsasayaw. Ang tanging ilaw nila ay ang mga neon lights na iba’t-ibang kulay sa loob ng cr sa bar kung saan nila sine-celebrate ang birthday ni Jeonghan._

 

_Nagpaalam lang si Jihoon na magsi-cr lang siya sandali at nagpumilit si Soonyoung na sumama dahil daw naiihi na din siya. At baka daw kung sino ang humatak kay Jihoon papunta sa dance floor, alam nya daw na ayaw na ayaw iyon ng kaibigan. Bullshit._

 

_Pagkalabas ni Jihoon galing sa isang stall, dahil nacoconscious sya umihi sa tabi ni Soonyoung, ay nadatnan niyang nakasandal si Soonyoung sa may lababo. Tinignan siya nito nang bumukas ang pinto ng stall at ramdam ni Jihoon ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Soonyoung sa kanya. Naghuhugas lang siya ng kamay nang pagkaharap niya ay nasa likod na niya si Soonyoung._

 

_“Jihoon Lee,” mahina at seryosong sabi ni Soonyoung. Nakatingin pa rin ito sa kanya. Napalunok si Jihoon dahil ‘ano bang sasabihin ni Soonyoung? Nalaman kaya niyang ako nakasira nung t-square niya?’_

 

_“S-Soonyoung.”_

 

_“May gusto ka ba saken?”_

 

_Para bang biglang tumigil ang mundo ni Jihoon pagkatapos na pagkatapos sambitin ni Soonyoung ang tanong niya. Paano? Kailan? Bakit? Ano?_

 

_“H-ha? Anong pinagsasabi mo?” Nagstep sya patagilid para iwasan si Soonyoung pero biglang ibinagsak ni Soonyoung ang kamay niya sa may lababo, walang magawa si Jihoon dahil nakakulong siya sa mga bisig nito. “Soonyoung, para kang gago.”_

 

_“Oo o hindi lang, Ji,” bulong nito sa tenga niya at kinilabutan si Jihoon. Sa lahat naman ng araw bakit ngayon pa? I’m not ready for this shit._

 

_“Hindi.” sagot niya dito pero hindi niya tinitignan ang mata nito. Alam niya kung ano ang epekto sa kanya ni Soonyoung. Hindi siya nagsasayang ng oras sa coffee shop para sa wala lang._

  


_Si Seungkwan ang unang nakapansin ng feelings niya. Well, nung pagbisita niya sa coffee shop. Makes sense dahil katrabaho ni Soonyoung ang nakababata nilang kaibigan. Hindi rin alam ni Jihoon kung kailan nagsimula. Naalala lang niya nung na-mental block siya habang nagcocompose siya para sa project niya at naisip niyang magpahinga muna at magkape. Nilakad niya ang 12 minutes na lakad mula sa apartment building nila papunta sa coffee shop kung saan nagtatrabaho si Soonyoung at sa ‘di malamang dahilan, nawala ang sakit ng ulo niya nang makita niya ang kaibigan._

 

_Nginitian siya ni Soonyoung noon at pakiramdam ni Jihoon ay biglang nag-slow motion ang paligid. Anong nangyayari?_

 

_Lumipas ang dalawang araw. Wala pa rin siyang naisusulat._

 

_Tatlo. Wala pa rin._

 

_Sa pang-apat na araw, niligpit ni Jihoon ang mga gamit niya at naglakad papunta sa coffee shop. Umorder siya ng coffee niya at nang ilapag ito ni Seungkwan sa table niya, may kasama na itong sticky note._

 

_Kaya mo yan, Ji! Fighting! :) - Hosh_

 

_Magulo at halos hindi maintindihan na sulat. Napangisi si Jihoon dahil napaka-corny talaga ni Soonyoung. Hinanap niya ito at nang magtagpo ang tingin nila, kinindatan niya si Soonyoung._

 

_Noong din gabi na iyon, natapos ni Jihoon ang project niya._

_Naalala niya pa ang tanong ni Seungkwan sa kanya noong nag-day off si Soonyoung at nanatiling nakatingin si Jihoon sa blankong document sa laptop niya. Sa tabi nito ay isang box ng mga sticky notes na dinidikit ni Soonyoung sa kape niya._

 

_“Kuya Jihoon, may gusto ka ba kay Kuya Soonyoung?” inosente at curious na tanong ni Seungkwan. Noong sumagot si Jihoon, doon nya narealize kung gaano katotoo ang nararamdaman niya._

 

_“Oo. Wag kang maingay.”_

 

_At wala ngang lumabas._

 

_Paano malalaman ni Soonyoung?_

  


_“Totoo ba?” tanong ulit ni Soonyoung. Pwede siyang itulak palayo ni Jihoon. Alam ni Jihoon na kaya niya at na hindi siya pipilitin ni Soonyoung o ano man. Pero hindi niya ginawa. Tinignan niya lang din ito at hinayaan niyang mawala ang sarili niya sa mga mata nito._

 

_“Jihoon?”_

 

_“Ano naman kung may gusto ako sayo? Oo. Meron. Tapos?” sagot niya kay Soonyoung sa matigas na boses. Nakita niya ang pagkakagulat nito at akala niya ay lalayo na si Soonyoung sa kanya. Iiwanan na siya doon o kaya naman ay pagtatawanan siya dahil straight si Soonyoung. Sinabi na niya yon. Pero eto si Jihoon, walang balak na pigilan ang feelings niya para sa kaibigan._

 

_Hindi inaasahan ni Jihoon ang pagdampi ng labi ni Soonyoung sa mga labi niya. Hindi niya inaasahan ang sagot na iyon. Wow. Pero hindi tama iyon kaya naman itinulak niya si Soonyoung papalayo sa kanya._

 

_“Soon, what the fuck?” Hindi niya inaasahan pero para bang may sariling buhay ang kamay niya at narinig niya na lang ang pagtama nito sa mukha ni Soonyoung._

 

_Napahawak si Soonyoung sa pisngi niya pero hindi pa rin siya umaatras. Tumingin siya kay Jihoon at napansin ni Jihoon ang lungkot sa mata nito. Ang mga mata niya na para bang may gustong sabihin._

 

_“Ji,” napangiti si Soonyoung. “Ji, mahal kita.”_

 

_“Gago ka ba?” agad na balik sa kanya ni Jihoon. Umiling-iling si Soonyoung at lumapit siya ulit kay Jihoon. “Lasing ka lang. Tabi dyan, lalabas ako.”_

 

_“Ji, seryoso ako.” Hinawakan siya ni Soonyoung sa braso, ang isang kamay nito ay nasa pisngi niya at pinanood niya lang ang dahan-dahan na paglapit ng mukha ni Soonyoung hanggang sa maglapit ulit ang mga labi nila. Mainit ang mga labi ni Soonyoung. Malambot. Masarap._

 

_Lasing siya, Jihoon Lee._

 

_Tinulak ni Jihoon palayo si Soonyoung at naglakad na siya papunta sa pintuan. Inaantay niya ang kamay na pipigil sa kanya. O kahit man lang ang tawag sa pangalan niya pero walang dumating. Walang kahit na ano kaya tuluyan nang lumabas si Jihoon at iniwanan niya si Soonyoung._

 

_Gulong-gulo, namumula ang labi at mabilis na tumitibok ang puso._

  


“Soonyoung, ano ba, lasing ka.” Sinubukan itulak ni Jihoon si Soonyoung pero hindi gumalaw ito. Naramdaman niya ang paglapat ng kamay ni Soonyoung sa pisngi niya at kinabahan na naman siya. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

 

“Tumingin ka sakin,” bulong ni Soonyoung at pinihit nito gamit ng kamay niya ang ulo ni Jihoon. “Mukha ba kong lasing, Jihoon Lee?”

 

Sinamaan ni Jihoon ang tingin niya kay Soonyoung dahil hindi pwedeng malaman nito na naaapektuhan siya. Hindi pwedeng mahalata ni Soonyoung na sa tagal ng pagkakaibigan nila, si Jihoon ang naunang bumigay. Naalala niya pa yung pustahan nila noon.

 

_“Ji, baka naman mainlove ka saken niyan. Lagi na lang tayong magkasama,” asar sa kanya ni Soonyoung noong magkaklase sila sa isang minor subject. Binato siya ni Jihoon ng ballpen na tumama diretso sa noo niya. “Aray ko! Ayaw ko sa lahat yung mapanakit.”_

 

_“Asa ka naman,” balik ni Jihoon. Inirapan niya si Soonyoung ng ngitian siya nito ng nakakaloko._

 

_Inilapit ni Soonyoung ang mukha niya. “Sa gwapo kong 'to?”_

 

_“Soonyoung, nagsisisi na ko na kaibigan kita. Seryoso.”_

  


At heto nga sila ngayon. Si Soonyoung nakatayo sa harapan niya, ang mga mata nitong nakakatunaw na nakatingin sa kanya, sinasambit ang mga salita na ang tagal na niyang gustong sabihin.

 

“Anong kalokohan na naman ba 'to?” asar na tanong ni Jihoon dahil gusto niya lang naman mag-sorry kay Soonyoung at humiga sa kama niya para matulog. Sumasakit na yung ulo niya. “Asan na yung tubig?”

 

Parang biglang natauhan si Soonyoung at tumingin siya sa kamay niya. “Shit. Oo nga pala. Wait. Tabi dyan,” hinawi niya si Jihoon para buksan ang pinto pero napaatras din siya at natatawa na naman siya. Tinignan lang siya ni Jihoon.

 

“Nahuli ni Chan sila Mingyu at Wonwoo, kingina,” tatawa-tawang kwento sa kanya ni Soonyoung. “Ang priceless shet.”

 

“Soonyoung, yung tubig?”

 

Patuloy pa rin itong tumatawa pero biglang naging seryoso ang expression nito. “Right. Tubig. Wait. Uhaw ka na ba?”

 

Tumango-tango si Jihoon.

 

“As in?” pabulong na tanong ni Soonyoung at bumuntong hininga siya nang tumango ulit si Jihoon.

 

Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto at nang makita niya na wala na sila Wonwoo at Mingyu sa labas, tumakbo siya papunta sa kusina at dali-daling kumuha ng malaking bote ng inumin. Babalik na sana si Soonyoung sa kwarto nila ni Jihoon pero dumiretso siya sa banyo para kumuha ng gamot. Narinig niya ang sigawan sa katapat na pintuan nito. Sila Jeonghan at Seungcheol. Napailing na lang siya.

 

Binuksan niya ang pintuan sa kwarto nila at nakahiga na si Jihoon, ang mga mata nito’y nakapikit.

 

Nakahiga na siya.

Sa kama ni Soonyoung.

 

“Ji,” tawag ni Soonyoung at nakita niya sa dilim nang idilat nito ang isang mata. Ang cute cute talaga ni Jihoon. “Ito na yung tubig. Kinuha na rin kita ng gamot. Nag-aaway si Kuya Seungcheol at Kuya Jeonghan.”

 

Tinignan lang siya ni Jihoon. “I don’t care.”

 

Inabot ni Soonyoung sa kanya ang tubig. “Okay.”

 

Madami silang gusto sabihin. Parehas sila. Pero nanatiling nakahiga si Jihoon, nilalasap ang amoy ni Soonyoung sa unan at kumot nito. Ayaw na niyang tumayo. Habang si Soonyoung naman ay naupo ulit sa harap ng study table nya, kumuha siya ng panibagong papel at nag-measure ulit para simulan ang planta na dinodrawing niya kanina.

 

“Hindi ka pa ba matutulog?” basag ni Jihoon sa katahimikan. Kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay sobrang lasing din si Soonyoung kanina bago ito isama ni Minghao at Junhui pauwi. Kung paano ito nagsober up bigla, hindi rin maintindihan ni Jihoon.  Tumingin sa kanya si Soonyoung, ngumiti bago umiling, at bumalik sa ginagawa niya.

 

“Matulog ka na dyan,” bulong ni Soonyoung, ang buong atensyon nito ay nasa ginagawa nya.

 

Nanatiling nakahiga si Jihoon sa kama ni Soonyoung. Lumipas ang ilang segundo na nakatingin lang siya sa kisame at hindi niya maiwasan mapangiti sa mga stars na nakadikit dito. Naalala niya pa nung labag sa loob niyang tinulungan si Soonyoung na idikit ito. Silang dalawa ang pinakaunang nangupahan dito sa boarding house maliban kay Seungcheol at Wonwoo kaya naman nagkaroon sila ng freedom na pumili ng kwarto na tutulugan nila. Maganda ang view sa labas ng bintana dito sa kwarto na ‘to at matapos ang pagtatalo nila ni Soonyoung noon ay nauwi din sila sa iisang kwarto. Natawa si Jihoon nang maalala niya kung paano mag-pout si Soonyoung ng i-claim ni Jihoon ang kama malapit sa bintana na ipinaubaya rin naman niya sa kaibigan matapos sya makuntento sa pang-aasar dito.

 

“Anong nakakatawa? Matulog ka na sabi, Ji.” Hindi napansin ni Jihoon na lumalabas na pala sa bibig niya ang tahimik na tawa.

 

Iniangat ni Jihoon ang katawan niya at idinantay ang mga braso niya sa likod niya para suportahan ito bago ilibot ang mata niya sa likod ni Soonyoung. Dahan-dahan niya pinag-aralan ang lahat ng bumubuo sa lalaki na kasalukuyang nakatalikod sa kanya. Mula sa itim nitong buhok, pababa sa leeg nito na sigurado si Jihoon ay may tumutulong pawis dahil naka-on ang heater sa kwarto nila dahil lamigin si Jihoon, pababa sa malapad nitong balikat, ang braso nitong nakaflex, ang maliit nitong bewang. _Okay, tama na, Jihoon_.

 

_Tama na din pagpapanggap._

 

Hindi na namalayan ni Jihoon na tumayo na pala siya nang tuluyan at natauhan na lang siya na nasa likod na siya ni Soonyoung. Pinanood niya ang paggalaw ng mga kamay nito.

 

Sa kanilang lahat, alam nila na si Jihoon ang pinaka-ayaw na hinahawakan siya. Kung nasa mood man siya ay laging si Jeonghan o Seokmin lang ang nilalapitan niya para yakapin. Kaya naman ramdam niya ang pagkakagulat ni Soonyoung nang ibalot niya ang mga braso niya dito at ipinatong ang ulo niya sa balikat nito.

 

Ramdam niya ang biglang paghigop ni Soonyoung ng hininga at ang pagtigas ng katawan nito. “Ji-Jihoon?”

 

“Matulog na tayo,” bulong niya sa tenga ni Soonyoung. Nanginig ang buong katawan ni Soonyoung at naramdaman ito ni Jihoon sa sarili niyang katawan. Kung maintindihan man ni Soonyoung sa ibang konteksto ang sinabi niya, hindi rin aangal si Jihoon. _Marupok pala siya pag nakainom_.

 

Tumango-tango si Soonyoung at muling inilapag ni Jihoon ang ulo niya sa balikat nito nang isuklay ni Soonyoung ang mga daliri niya sa buhok ni Jihoon. Nanatili dun ang mga kamay ni Soonyoung, minamasahe ang ulo niya.

 

“Una ka na. Ininom mo na ba yung tubig?” Umiling si Jihoon. “Ji, inumin mo muna-”

 

“Matulog na tayo. Sabado naman bukas.”

 

Itinagilid ni Soonyoung ang katawan niya para tignan si Jihoon na hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang yakap niya sa balikat ni Soonyoung. “Hindi pa ko inaantok. Inumin mo na yung-”

 

Humigpit ang yakap niya kay Soonyoung at hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili niya nang ilapat niya ang mga labi niya sa leeg nito, paakyat sa likod ng tenga ni Soonyoung. Ramdam niya ang paglunok nito. “Mamaya na. Soon, tabihan mo ko.”

 

“Ji, please. Wag,” pakiusap ni Soonyoung, ang boses niya’y mahina pero pumaling na rin sa kabilang balikat niya ang ulo niya para bigyan ng space si Jihoon. Kung dahil ba sa tulog na ang lahat o kung dahil ba nanghihina siya, hindi rin alam ni Jihoon. Tinuloy niya ang paglalakbay niya hanggang sa pisngi ni Soonyoung, sa ilong nito, sa mata. Kinuha niya sa kamay niya ang mukha ni Soonyoung para iharap ito sa kanya at ilapat ang labi niya sa pares ng malambot at lasang apple juice na labi nito.

 

“Mahal din kita,” bulong ni Jihoon sa gitna ng mga labi nila. Tinignan siya ni Soonyoung at nang makita nito ang hinahanap niya, nilapag na ni Soonyoung ang lapis sa kamay niya at tumayo para dalhin si Jihoon sa kama niya.

 

Lumipas ang gabi na magkasama silang dalawa, sa iisang kama, sa iisang pag-ibig na sa kanila lang dalawa.

  


“Good morning.” Isang malalim na boses at nakakasilaw na ngiti (at sikat ng araw) ang gumising kay Jihoon sa pagtulog niya. Naramdaman niya ang bigat ng braso ni Soonyoung sa bewang niya pero kaysa lumayo ay lumapit pa siya lalo para isiksik ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Soonyoung.

 

“Jihoon, gising na.”

 

“Kung ikaw walang hangover, ako meron. Tumahimik ka muna,” sagot niya sa lalaki at naramdaman niya ang pagtawa ni Soonyoung dahil sa paggalaw ng mainit nitong katawan.

 

“Soon, wag ka malikot.”

 

Naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng yakap ni Soonyoung sa kanya at ang pagsuklay ng mga daliri nito sa buhok niya. Biglang naalala ni Jihoon ang nangyari noong nakaraang gabi, kaninang umaga, at sigurado siya na kasing pula ng kumot ni Soonyoung ang mukha niya ngayon. _What the fuck._

 

“What the fuck?” mahina at pabulong na galing sa isang mahinahon na boses. Sabay napatingin si Soonyoung at si Jihoon sa pintuan na nakabukas pabalik sa itsura nilang dalawa at pabalik ulit sa pintuan kung saan nakatayo ang isang nakangising Jisoo.

 

Isang ninenerbyos na tawa galing kay Soonyoung.

 

“Care to explain, guys?” tanong ni Jisoo nang manatiling nakangiti si Soonyoung habang pinagdadasal ni Jihoon na sana ay lamunin na siya ng kama at wag na syang ibalik ulit sa mundong ibabaw. Nagtaas na ng kilay si Jisoo at iniling nito ang ulo niya nang wala syang matanggap na sagot galing sa dalawang taong nakahiga ngayon sa kama ni Soonyoung, na tanging kumot lang ang tumatakip sa mga parte ng katawan nila na ayaw nang malaman pa ni Jisoo kung ano. “Guess, I’ll just see you, guys mamaya. Yayain ko lang sana si Soon para irecord si Seungcheol at Jeonghan pero… mukhang busy kayo.”

 

Napatayo bigla si Soonyoung at parehas napaiwas ng tingin si Jisoo at Jihoon. Nag-sorry naman si Soonyoung at mabilis na nagsuot ng shorts at muscle tee na suot nya kagabi. “Tara?”

 

Pinanood lang ni Jihoon na lumabas ang dalawa at napangiti siya nang makita niya ang sarili nya sa salamin. Hindi niya maitanggi ang kilig kada makikita niya ang mga pasa sa leeg at collarbones niya. Sinuot niya ang hoodie na alam niya ay kay Soonyoung at sumunod na kung saan nagpunta ito at si Jisoo.

 

Mamaya na sila mag-uusap.

 

***

  
  
  


Isang oras na ang nakalipas pero hindi pa rin lumalabas sa banyo si Soonyoung. Nagpaalam lang ito na maliligo ito pero hindi naman ito ganito usually katagal maligo. Nag-aalala na si Jihoon dahil paano kung iniisip pa din nito ang sinabi ni Jihoon last week? Paano kung ayaw na niya kay Jihoon dahil dineny siya nito? Pero hindi pa rin naman sila nakakapag-usap ng maayos. Binato ni Jihoon ang lapis na hawak-hawak niya at nagulat siya nang may biglang sumigaw.

 

“Ouch!” Napatingin siya kay Junhui na nakatayo sa dulo ng sofa kung saan siya nakaupo, ang mga kamay nito’y nakahawak sa noo niya. “May galit ka ba sakin, Ji?”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon at agad-agad naman siyang tumayo para puntahan si Junhui. Tinignan niya ang noo nito at nakita nya na namumula ito at may scratch. _Shit. Kakatasa ko nga lang pala sa lapis._

 

“Sorry, sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya at hindi ako galit sayo, swear-”

 

“Last week, inapakan mo ko. Ngayon, binato mo ko ng lapis. Sigurado ka ba? Akala ko ba crush mo ko?” pang-aasar na tanong ni Junhui. Ngumiti ito dahil mukhang asong hindi mapakali si Jihoon sa harap niya. Tumingkayad pa ito para tignan ng mabuti ang sugat sa noo ni Junhui.

 

“May sugat. Shit. Sorry talaga. May iniisip lang ako,” mahinang amin ni Jihoon. Kinuha niya ang panyo na alam niya ay nasa bulsa niya at ipinunas sa noo ni Junhui. “Tara, lagyan natin ng ointment yan. Sisihin mo pa ko pag nagpeklat yan.”

 

Tumawa ng malakas si Junhui at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jihoon para ilayo ito sa mukha niya. “Kiss mo na lang. Bilis,” asar niya ulit dito at hindi na siya nagulat nang sipain siya ni Jihoon sa binti. “Tignan mo ‘to, mapanakit ka talaga, ‘no?”

 

Pinanood ni Jihoon ang pagpout nito at tumingin ito sa paligid nila, sigurado siya na para maghanap ng witness sa pananakit na inaakusa niya kay Jihoon. “Minghao! Soonyoung! Nakita niyo, ‘di ba? Sinipa ako ni Ji! Tapos kanina binato niya ko ng lapis!”

 

Inirap ni Jihoon ang mga mata niya. “Ang drama ampu-” Napatingin siya bigla kung saan nakatingin si Junhui nang maalala niya ang pagtawag nito kay Soonyoung. “Soo-”

 

“Kayo ba?” tanong ni Minghao na nakalapit na pala sa kanila at tinitignan ang sugat sa noo ng nakapout pa rin na si Junhui. “Jun, para kang gago. Malayo sa bituka yan.”

 

“First of all, mas matanda ako sayo. Second-”

 

Pinanood ni Jihoon ang pagkiss ni Minghao sa noo ni Junhui bago niya ito pitikin. “Okay na ba?”

 

Tumango-tango na parang aso na binigyan ng buto si Junhui, ang malapad nitong ngiti ay nakakasilaw at malambing na tinapik-tapik ito ni Minghao sa pisngi. “Gagaling yan agad. Cute nung kumiss eh.”

 

Litong-lito si Jihoon at ang dami na namang tanong sa isip niya pero nabalik siya sa katotohanan nang ilapit ni Minghao ang mukha niya. “So….? Kayo na ba? Mukhang ready na manapak si Kuya Soonyoung kanina nung nakita kayo ni Junhui eh.”

 

“Kuya mo-”

 

“Tried that with Mingyu, Jun. Hindi rin gumana. Hayaan mo na si Hao, kayo na naman eh.”

 

“Right. Pero still-”

 

“Nagselos yata si Kuya Soonyoung?” patanong na sabi ni Minghao kay Jihoon na nakatayo pa rin sa harap nila. Nagpabalik-balik ang mata niya kay Junhui papunta kay Minghao at pabalik hanggang sa nainis na si Minghao at itinulak siya sa direksyon ng mga kwarto nila. “Kailan pa yan tahimik, kausapin mo na.”

 

Papunta na sana si Jihoon sa kwarto nila ni Soonyoung nang biglang tumunog ang phone niya. Nagkatinginan silang lahat nila Minghao at Junhui.

 

“Dad? Hey,” bati ni Jihoon sa kabilang linya pagkasagot na pagkasagot niya ng phone. Napangiwi ang labi niya nang marinig niya ang imbitasyon ng tatay niya sa isang dinner. Nakalimutan niyang birthday pala nito bukas. Pero kailangan nya na din kausapin si Soonyoung.

 

“Can I bring someone with me?” tanong niya matapos sabihin ng Dad niya kung saan at anong oras ang supposedly birthday dinner nila.

 

 _“Is that a girlfriend?”_ mapang-asar na tanong ng tatay niya at napalunok naman si Jihoon. Well… Hindi naman sikreto sa bahay nila na hindi lang babae ang pinapatulan niya. Pero never pa siya nagpakilala ng boyfriend sa mga magulang niya. Siguro ay napansin ito ng tatay niya dahil sa bigla niyang pagtahimik at nagulat naman si Jihoon sa pagsasalita nito ulit. “Or perhaps a boyfriend? You know that’s okay, right? Ji?”

 

Parang biglang natauhan si Jihoon at na-meet niya ang worried glances sa kanya nila Junhui at Minghao na nagkacuddle na ngayon sa couch. Tumaas ang kilay ni Junhui para tanungin kung okay lang ba ang lahat. Tumango naman si Jihoon at binigyan ito ng ngiti.

 

“W-well… Yeah,” mahina na sagot niya. Deserve ng pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay niya ang makilala ang kasunod na pinakaimportanteng tao din sa buhay niya kaya naman naisip ni Jihoon na yayayain niya si Soonyoung sa dinner na ‘to. “Let me just ask him if he’s-”

 

Biglang may mga yapak ng paa ang papunta sa kanila at pinanood lang ni Jihoon ang pagdaan ni Soonyoung sa harapan nila dala-dala ang gym bag nito. “Punta lang ako sa studio, need to practice on something,” paalam ni Soonyoung noong nasa pintuan na siya at nagsusuot ng sapatos. Ngumiti ito sa direksyon nila pero hindi nito tinignan si Jihoon sa mata. _Well, shit._

 

 _“Ji? Everything okay?”_ nag-aalalang tanong ng Dad niya sa kabilang linya. “ _Jihoon?”_

 

Napakurap si Jihoon sa tunog ng bagsak ng pinto at gusto na nyang sabunutan ang sarili niyang buhok dahil masyado na niyang pinatagal ‘to. “I’m good. I’ll text you later about it, Dad.”

 

Mukhang nakuha naman agad ng father ni Jihoon na wala na ito sa mood makipag-usap at agad itong nagpaalam matapos ipaalala ulit ang dinner nila bukas. Tumango lang si Jihoon at nagpaalam na din dito. Humarap siya kila Minghao pagkababang-pagkababa niya ng phone niya.

 

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” tanong nya sa dalawang kaibigan. Napakibit-balikat lang si Junhui na parang nalilito rin sa mga nangyari sa nakalipas na sampung minuto habang si Minghao naman at tumayo para yakapin si Jihoon. Tinanggap ito ng nakakatandang lalaki kahit na hindi siya masyadong sanay na yakapin ang mga kaibigan niya.

 

“Kuya Ji, wag ka mag-overthink. Listen,” nilayo siya ni Minghao sa pagkakayakap nila para tignan ito sa mata. “Nakausap ko si Kuya Soonyoung about this. Sabi niya okay lang daw. Maghihintay siya until you’re ready. Iniisip ka niya lagi. Ayaw niyang ipilit yung sarili niya sayo kaya hindi ka niya masyadong nilalapitan dahil alam niyang sudden daw yung confession niya, baka daw hindi ka pa convinced. Or at least that’s what he told me. Hindi ko alam ano talagang nangyari pero maa-assure kita na hindi siya galit sayo dahil dun sa nangyari last week, okay? It hurted him-”

 

“Umiyak sya habang tinatapos nya yung plate nya,” sabat ni Junhui galing sa couch at napakunot naman ang nood ni Jihoon.

 

“Yeah but, if iniisip mo ayaw na nya sayo or galit sya sayo, no. Masyado kang mahal noon para magtanim ng sama ng loob sayo. Napabuntong hininga nga lang sya nung nalaman niyang ikaw nakabali nung T-Square nya eh.”

 

“ALAM NYA NA AKO YUNG NAKABALI?” gulat na tanong ni Jihoon. Litong-lito na siya pero at the same time ay medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam niya sa mga narinig niya.

 

Tumango lang si Minghao at binigyan siya ng isang nakakacomfort na ngiti. “He said he just doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And yung pag-walkout niya… Dati pa yan nagseselos kay Junhui, hindi lang halata,” dagdag ni Minghao sa mahinang boses. Tinapik-tapik nito ang balikat niya bago siya tuluyan na bitawan.

 

Bigla na naman sumulpot si Junhui sa tabi nila. “Alam mo ba tinapunan ni Soonyoung ng coffee yung isa kong canvas na may sketch dahil lang kiniss kita sa noo nung umaga ng birthday ni Kuya Jeonghan? Iba din magselos eh,” kwento ni Junhui na may pailing-iling pa ng ulo. Bigla itong natigilan at nanlalaki ang mata na tumingin kay Minghao. “Shit. Baka may ginawa na naman yun sa gamit ko,” dagdag niya bago ito tumakbo papunta sa kwarto nila.

 

Kumurap-kurap si Jihoon. Inaabsorb nya ang lahat ng nalaman niya at napangiti siya. Nag-aalala siya para sa wala pero mabigat pa rin ang pakiramdam niya nang maalala niya na umiyak si Soonyoung dahil sa nangyari nung nakaraang linggo. Tumingin siya kay Minghao at nginitian lang siya ulit nito.

 

“Hintayin mo na lang makauwi, magpapalamig lang ng ulo ‘yon.”

 

***

 

Napaangat ang ulo ni Jihoon nang marinig niya ang pagbukas ng pintuan at pinanood niya ang dahan-dahang pagpasok ni Soonyoung dito. Tumingin sya sa orasan sa gilid ng laptop niya at napakunot naman ang noo niya. _1:10 na ng umaga._

 

“Saan ka galing?” mahinang tanong niya at napatalon naman si Soonyoung kung saan niya tahimik na nilalock ang pintuan. Tumingin siya sa direksyon kung saan niya narinig ang boses ni Jihoon at napalabas siya ng hininga. “Akala ko kung ano na.”

 

Iniharap ni Jihoon ang inuupuan niya sa kung saan nakatayo pa rin si Soonyoung. “Saan ka galing, Soonyoung?”

 

Napakurap si Soonyoung ng mata niya, nalilito kung bakit parang galit ang kaibiga niya sa kanya. “Sa studio. ‘Di ba sabi ko kanina pupunta ako ‘don?”

 

“Inabot ka ng 12 hours sa studio?” tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jihoon. Alam ni Jihoon na dapat ay hindi siya mainis dahil wala naman dahilan pero nag-aalala kasi siya at hindi man lang nagtext o tumawag si Soonyoung na male-late siya umuwi. Kay Seungcheol niya pa nalaman ito dahil dito nagtext si Soonyoung.

 

Tuluyan nang napakunot ang noo ni Soonyoung. “Bakit ka galit? Dumaan ako sa coffee shop,” paliwanag nito. Naglakad na ito papunta sa kitchen para kumuha ng tubig at wisikan na din ng tubig ang mukha niya. Medyo masakit pa rin ang katawan niya dahil ngayon na lang ulit siya nakapagsayaw.

 

“Hindi ka man lang nagtext sakin? Kay Kuya Seungcheol ko pa kailangan malaman?”

 

Napatigil si Soonyoung sa sasabihin niya dahil dito. Alam niya siya dapat yung galit ngayon, siya dapat yung sumisigaw kay Jihoon pero sa hindi malaman na dahilan, para bang sumikip ang dibdib niya nang makita ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya bago ilapag sa lababo ang ginamit niyang baso at humarap nang tuluyan sa lalaki.

 

“Sorry, okay? Sorry.” Siguro dapat ay tumigil na si Soonyoung. Dapat siguro tapusin na niya doon ‘yon at maglakad papunta sa kwarto nila para magpahinga dahil pagod siya at nakainom siya. Pero syempre hindi ayon ang ginawa niya dahil nabalot na din siya ng lahat ng iniisip niya at hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya.

 

“Hindi ko naman alam na may pakialam ka pa pala sakin,” sambit niya bago siya tuluyan tumalikod kay Jihoon at maglakad papunta sa kwarto nila.

 

Naiwanan nakatulala doon si Jihoon, paulit-ulit ang sinabi ni Soonyoung sa isip niya at hindi na niya kinaya. Sinave nya ang file na ginagawa niya sa laptop niya bago siya tumayo para sundan ito.

 

Binuksan niya ang pintuan ng kwarto nila pero si Seokmin lang ang nadatnan niya dito. At si Jisoo, na nakahiga sa tabi ni Seokmin. Napakunot ng noo si Jihoon. “Kayo ba?”

 

“Ha?” tanong ni Seokmin habang si Jisoo naman ay ngumiti lang sa direksyon niya bago ito magsalita. “Tagal na.”

 

“Ha?” This time, si Jihoon naman ang nanlaki ang mata sa dalawa na tumawa lang. “Anong matagal na?”

 

Patuloy lang tumawa ang dalawa at tumagilid si Jisoo para tumingin kay Seokmin at yakapin ito. “Sabi sayo na sayo babe eh, walang makakahalata unless magdikit tayo 24/7,” sabi niya sa lalaki bago niya isiksik ang mukha niya sa balikat nito. Napangiti lang ng matamis si Seokmin sa sinabi ni Jisoo at para naman gustong masuka bigla ni Jisoo. “So, kayo nga?”

 

Tumango-tango si Seokmin bago nito ibaling ang atensyon sa phone niya ulit. “Bago pa kami magkakilala dito, kami na.”

 

Kung may ilalaki pa siguro ang mata ni Jihoon ay baka nanlaki na ito. “At nasa banyo si Kuya Soonyoung,” dagdag ni Seokmin na binigyan sya ng thumbs up bago bumalik sa ginagawa niya. Natauhan doon si Jihoon at naalala nya na si Soonyoung nga pala ang ipinunta niya dito. Next time na niya tatanungin kung anong meron kay Seokmin at Jisoo.

 

Naglakad na si Jihoon papunta sa direksyon ng mga CR sa apartment nila at sumilip sya sa nakabukas na pinto at tama nga ang sinabi ni Seokmin, nandoon nga si Soonyoung. Napalunok si Jihoon nang mapansin niya na nakasuot lang ng sweatpants si Soonyoung habang nagtutoothbrush ito sa harap ng salamin. Syempre, hindi naman pwedeng puro angst tayo dito kaya nachoke si Jihoon sa sarili niyang laway at sa isang segundo lang ay nasa harapan na niya si Soonyoung, ang mga mata niya’y nakatapat sa toned stomach nito na may mga droplets pa ng tubig na dumadaloy sa mga linya at dapat talaga ay umiwas na ng tingin si Jihoon dahil nachoke na naman sya pagkalunok niya.

 

“Ji? Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang subo-subo pa rin ang toothbrush sa bibig niya. Ibinaling ni Jihoon ang tingin nya sa mukha nito at gusto nya na lang malusaw dahil _bakit ang hot ni Soonyoung pag basa yung buhok niya?_

 

“Ji? Hoy? Buhay ka pa ba?” Biglang naramdaman ni Jihoon ang tumusok na daliri sa pisngi nya at agad naman nyang sinamaan ng tingin si Soonyoung bago niya tapikin ang kamay nito. Napatawa na lang si Soonyoung. “Kung gagamit ka ng CR alam ko available naman yung dalawa pa?” Inilabas ni Soonyoung ang ulo niya para i-confirm na available nga ang dalawang CR at tumingin ulit kay Jihoon na may ngisi sa mukha niya. “Unless gusto mo ko sabayan maligo pero tapos na ko eh. Sayang.”

 

Agad-agad napatingin ulit si Jihoon sa kanya. “Akala ko ba galit ka sakin?”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Soonyoung at tinaasan niya ng kilay si Jihoon. “Saan mo naman nakuha yan? Ikaw ‘tong walang pake sakin, ‘di ba?”

 _Ouch._ “Soonyoung,” simula ni Jihoon. Humugot sya ng isang malalim na hinga at saka nya tinignan sa mata ni Soonyoung. “Saan mo naman nakuha yan?”

 

“Ay wow sinagot niya ng tanong yung tanong ko.” Umiling-iling si Soonyoung at pumasok na ulit sa loob ng banyo para magbanlaw ng bibig. Sinundan naman siya ni Jihoon at isinara ni Jihoon sa likod niya ang pintuan. “Ewan ko. Next time na tayo mag-usap. Pagod na ko, Ji.”

 

“Pagod saan?”

 

“Physically, okay? Naririnig ko na naman yung isip mo. Iniisip mo sayo, ‘no?” Nagmumog na si Soonyoung at pagkadura niya ay naglakad siya papunta kay Jihoon para yakapin ito. Medyo basa pa si Soonyoung pero walang ginawa si Jihoon para itaboy ito dahil gusto na niya talagang magkaayos sila at sobrang namiss niya yung yakap ni Soonyoung. _At yung amoy niya, yung boses niya, yung ngiti niya, siya._

 

Umatras si Soonyoung nang hindi binibitawan si Jihoon para tignan ito sa mata. “Nagpractice ako kanina para doon sa sasalihan ng group na dance contest, at medyo nakainom ako kaya bukas na natin pag-usapan, okay? At Ji,” tinanggal ni Soonyoung at isa sa mga kamay niya na nakahawak sa bewang ni Jihoon para ilapat sa mukha nito at binigyan siya ng ngiti. “Hinding-hindi ako mapapagod sayo, okay? ‘Di ba sinabi ko mahal kita? Seryoso ako. Maghihintay ako.”

 

Lumipas ang ilang segundo na magkatitig lang ang mga mata nila ngunit biglang nag-panic si Soonyoung nang mapansin niya ang pagtulo ng luha galing sa mata ni Jihoon. “H-hoy! Bakit ka umiiyak? Hala? Hoy? Teka lang, Ji. Wait, ayaw mo ba?”

 

Umiling si Jihoon.

 

“H-Hindi mo ba ko mahal? Hindi ba ko kagusto-gusto? Irereject mo ba ko? Pangit ba ko? Teka lang, Ji naman,” dire-diretsong tanong ni Soonyoung at di maiwasan ni Jihoon na matawa sa itsura nito ngayon. Kanina lang ay seryoso itong nagcoconfess sa kanya pero ngayon ay mukha na itong hindi mapakali na bata na nawawala ang nanay.

 

“Soonyoung-”

 

“Kaya hindi mo na ko kinakausap kasi ayaw mo na sakin, ‘no? Sabi ko na nga ba eh. Si Junhui b-”

 

“Soonyoung, kumalma ka,” bulong ni Jihoon at hinawakan niya gamit ang dalawang kamay niya ang mukha ni Soonyoung para ibaling ang mukha nito sa kanya at pag-tagpuin ang mga mata nila.

 

“Hindi. Okay lang, sige, aalis na ko. Sorr-”

Hindi na natapos ni Soonyoung ang sinasabi niya nang bigla syang halikan ni Jihoon pero imbis na sa labi niya ito tumama ay sa ilong niya. Natawa si Soonyoung at tinignan niya ang itsura ni Jihoon. Namumula ang mukha nito at nakapikit ang mata sa hiya. Kinuha na ni Soonyoung ang pagkakataon na ito para i-kiss siya ng maayos.

 

Lumipas ang ilang segundo na magkadikit lang ang labi nila, ang kamay na Jihoon na kanina lang ay nasa mukha ni Soonyoung ay pababa na sa dibdib niya. Naghiwalay silang dalawa nang biglang may kumatok at doon napansin ni Jihoon na nasa abs na pala ni Soonyoung ang kamay niya. Nagkatinginan sila.

 

“Uhhhhh,” umiwas ng tingin si Soonyoung, ang buong tenga nito ay namumula pati na rin ang mukha at dibdib niya. “Matulog na tayo? Like, matulog talaga, ha? Hindi yung ano, kasi hindi ba sabi ko nga maghihintay ako-”

 

“Soonyoung, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Ayaw kitang i-pressure kaya mat- Ha?” This time, si Jihoon naman ang umiwas ng tingin. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Soonyoung na nasa pisngi niya para paglaruan ang mga daliri nito. “Be my boyfriend?”

 

Ilang segundo ng katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila at tumingala si Jihoon para tignan ang reaksyon ni Soonyoung. Isang maliwanag at malapad na ngiti ang tumambad sa kanya at hindi niya na din mapigilan ang pagtawa na may halong kilig ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Soonyoung at ibulong ng paulit-ulit ang sagot niya sa ulo ni Jihoon.

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Thank you, Ji. Yes. I love you. Shet. Ang saya ko. Putangina.”

 

“I love you, Soonyoung.”

  
  
  


 

“Soon?” Tahimik na nakahiga silang dalawa sa kama ni Soonyoung, may damit at nagkacuddle, nang maalala ni Jihoon ang tawag ng dad nya noong bago umalis si Soonyoung sa apartment nila para magpunta sa studio. “Ano….”

 

“Hmmm?” Respond ni Soonyoung na nakapikit na habang ang kamay niya ay dahan-dahang sumusuklay sa buhok ni Jihoon na nakahiga sa braso niya. “Ano yun?” tanong niya nang hindi sumagot si Jihoon.

 

“Kasi… tumawag si Dad kanina. Birthday nya bukas-”

 

“Happy birthday kay Papa,” nakangiting bulong ni Soonyoung at hinampas naman siya ni Jihoon. “Aray. Sorry sorry. Ituloy mo na.”

 

Iniirap ni Jihoon ang mga mata niya bago tumagilid para humarap kay Soonyoung. Tinignan niya ang mukha nito at nagdrawing sa exposed na collarbones nito gamit ang daliri niya. “Sabi ko ipapakilala kita sa kanila.”

 

Pinanood ni Jihoon ang dahan-dahan na pag-ngiti ni Soonyoung at gumaan naman ang pakiramdam niya.

 

“Ayun lang pala eh. Sige,” sagot ni Soonyoung.

 

Pero bigla siyang napatayo nang magsink-in sa kanya ang sinabi ni Jihoon. “TEKA ANO? IPAPAKILALA MO NA KO SA PAMILYA MO? AGAD?”

 

“Kuya Soonyoung, ang ingay mo natutulog si Kuya Jisoo!” sigaw ni Seokmin galing sa kabilang kama at napatingin naman silang dalawa kung saan ito nanggaling bago nila titigan ang isa’t-isa.

 

“Bakit nandito si Seokmin?” Nagkibit-balikat lang si Jihoon.

 

***

 

Hanggang ngayon ay tawa pa rin ng tawa si Jihoon habang kinekwento sa buong barkada ang nangyari sa family dinner nila kanina. Masaya naman winelcome ng family ni Jihoon si Soonyoung at tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga magulang niya sa boyfriend niya. _Wow, boyfriend._

 

Ang kinekwento niya ngayon ay ang pagbibiro ng tatay niya kay Soonyoung nang tanungin nito ang lalaki kung sure ba ito na hindi siya straight at ang sagot ni Soonyoung.

 

“Tangina? Sinabi niya talaga ‘yon? Sa tatay mo?” Hindi makahingang tanong ni Mingyu dahil tawang-tawa din siya. Tumango-tango naman si Jihoon dahil hindi na siya makapagsalita habang gusto na ni Soonyoung lumubog sa kinauupuan niya. “Kuya Soonyoung, iba ka talaga.”

 

“At least napatawa mo pamilya ni Kuya Jihoon. 80 pogi points agad,” sabat ni Hansol na nakaupo sa tabi ni Mingyu.

 

Tinignan ito ng masama ni Soonyoung, hindi napapansin ang fond na tingin sa kanya ni Jihoon na natapos na sa pagtawa niya. “Hey, Dad loves you, you know?” bulong ni Jihoon sa kanya pero mas lalo lang tumindi ang pagpout ni Soonyoung na ikinatawa na naman ni Jihoon.

 

_Pagkatapos na pagkatapos umorder ng tatay ni Jihoon ay umubo ito para kunin ang pansin nang lahat. Medyo namamawis pa ang kamay ni Soonyoung pero hinawakan naman ito ni Jihoon sa ilalim ng mesa at in-squeeze para icomfort siya._

 

_Nagtagpo ang mata ni Soonyoung at ni Mr. Lee. Kamukha rin ito ni Jihoon pero mas sharp ang features nito kaysa sa boyfriend niya kaya naman kung nakakatakot ang seryosong Jihoon, mas nakakatakot ang tatay nito._

 

_“So, Soonyoung Kwon?” simula ni Mr. Lee at parehas naman napalunok si Soonyoung at Jihoon. “You study in the same university as Jihoon?”_

 

_“Yes, sir,” matigas at kabado na sagot ni Soonyoung. Sinubukan niyang ngumiti at naalala niya ang encouraging words ng mga kaibigan niya kanina bago sila umalis ni Jihoon. Naniniwala sila na machacharm ni Soonyoung ang tatay nito kagaya ng pag-charm niya kay Jihoon._

 

_“Jihoon here told me na you’re taking Chemical Engineering? Is it your really your dream profession or?” Patuloy nitong pagtanong kay Soonyoung at maski si Jihoon ay kinakabahan na din._

 

_Napakamot si Soonyoung sa pisngi nya out of nervousness pero ngumiti naman siya sa tatay ni Jihoon. Better be honest._

 

_“Not really, no. Gusto ko po sana mag-pursue ng something in arts or dancing but I didn’t really came from a wealthy family so I can’t support and make my passion as my profession. Naeenjoy ko naman po yung major ko ngayon and dancing is still may hobby. Hindi ko alam if nasabi ni Jihoon but I have my own dance crew from university,” paliwanag ni Soonyoung nang may genuine na ngiti sa mukha niya. Napatango naman parehas ang magulang ni Jihoon at ngumiti pa ang nanay niya kay Soonyoung bago ito i-pat sa braso._

 

_“That’s nice to hear na you’re still doing something you love even as a hobby, dear.”_

 

_Napayuko naman si Soonyoung. “Thank you po.”_

 

_“So… “ Simula ulit ni Mr. Lee at sabay-sabay napatingin ang tatlo niyang kasama sa kanya. “Sure ka ba kay Jihoon? Kasi nag-iisa naming anak yan. And we accepted him for who he is because we loved him. We supported whatever he wants because it makes him happy and nothing against you but I’ve met plenty of Jihoon’s girlfriends pero they’re all the same-”_

 

_“Dad,” warning ni Jihoon._

 

_“They all want him for his status but you, are you serious about Jihoon or-”_

 

_“Sir, wait lang. Sorry. Hindi kasi ako aware na nagkagirlfriend si Jihoon,” tumingin si Soonyoung kay Jihoon. “Nagkagirlfriend ka? Ilan?”_

 

_Jihoon rolled his eyes before glaring at his father and sighing. “Yes, tatlo.”_

 

_“Wow,” komento ni Soonyoung na napatulala na sa plato sa harap niya. “I mean, no problem with that, nashock lang ako, sorry. I’ve always thought he was gay. I mean, I haven’t even had a girlfriend yet before you,” paliwang ni Soonyoung at hindi nito mapigilan ang mag-pout._

 

_Nagkatinginan ang tatlong Lee at sabay na tumawa ang parents ni Jihoon dahil hindi nila ‘to ineexpect. Napatingala si Soonyoung at napangisi naman si Jihoon._

 

_“Bakit po?” Napailing parehas ang magulang ni Jihoon pero hindi pa rin nila mapigilan ang pagtawa. “May nasabi ba ko?”_

 

_“It’s nothing, son,” assure ni Mr. Lee kay Soonyoung. “It’s just that.. Sa dami ng sinabi ko you were caught by Jihoon having a girlfriend and that was amusing.”_

 

_Napabuntong-hininga si Soonyoung. “I mean, I do know about your family and your status pero I never cared about that. And alam ko ako yung straight sa amin, supposedly, but then malalaman ko nagkagirlfriend si Jihoon when I didn’t even have one? Kahit po isa wala.”_

 

_Natawa na naman ang mga magulang ni Jihoon at this time, pati si Jihoon ay natawa na sa rant ni Soonyoung. “Sobrang unexpected po ‘di ba?”_

 

_Tumango-tango sina Mr. and Mrs. Lee pero napatigil naman sila para ianalyze ang sinabi ni Soonyoung._

 

_“Wait, you’re straight?” tanong ni Mr. Lee nang seryoso. Natahimik ang lahat._

 

_Tumingin si Soonyoung kay Jihoon bago tignan ang magulang nito at bumuntong-hininga ulit. “I thought I am? Then nakilala ko si Jihoon. I mean, it is gay to feel your heart skip a beat when a guy smiled at you for the first time, right? Akala ko may bumabang anghel.” Seryosong kwento ni Soonyoung at this time, nagtawanan na talaga silang lahat._

 

_“I like him. I like this one, Jihoon,” tawang-tawang komento ni Mr. Lee at napatigil naman si Jihoon sa pagtawa para tignan si Soonyoung ng may pagmamahal sa mata nito._

 

_“I like him too, dad. Very much,” bulong na sagot ni Jihoon sa tatay niya habang nakatingin kay Soonyoung._

  


“Hindi niyo ko titigilan tungkol dito, ‘no?” irita na tanong ni Soonyoung.

 

“Never,” sabay-sabay na sagot ng tropa at nagtawanan na naman silang lahat. “Fellas, is it gay?”

 

Binato ni Soonyoung ng gamit na tissue si Seokmin at sumakto ito sa nakabukas na bibig ng kaibigan kaya naman nagtawanan sila ulit nang machoke ito at umubo-ubo. Agad-agad naman tumakbo palapit dito si Jisoo para tanungin kung okay lang ba ito

 

“Soonyoung, wag mo naman patayin yung boyfriend ko,” saway ni Jisoo at natahimik ang lahat. Pati si Seokmin na umuubo ay napatingin sa kanya na nanlalaki ang mata at may malapad na ngiti sa mukha.

 

**_“BOYFRIEND????!!!”_ **

 

Nagkatinginan si Jihoon at Soonyoung at sabay silang nagkibit-balikat bago isandal ni Soonyoung ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Jihoon at panoorin ang mga kaibigan nila na may ngiti sa labi niya.

  


_Let's work it out_

_I'm gonna work it out_

_Let's work it out_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think on the comments below! lyrics is from Autotellic's Unstable. Support OPM, my friends.


End file.
